The Way Things Are
by Wolfangel17
Summary: A wolf/human girl named Anna that was bitten by Shizuka Hiou at 12 years of age is now 16 and becomes a guardian for the night class. Meanwhile she faces challenges, some that get out of her control. She finds a shocking surprise about herself that changes her life forever... and she meets a long lost childhood friend. ZeroxOC
1. Chapter 1

* Hello everybody! This is my first Vampire Knight fanfic. Well, my first try at it actually. I've spent months writing it on paper and now im ready to transfer! -fist pump- So herry goes. Constructive critisism totally welcome. ( i might need it XD ) So Relax and Enjoy!*

PS::: this does follow the story line ! there might be parts that are in vampire knight but all the rest is my OC. p.o.v's will be rare but i might add them in to give more detail

**_ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL CREATOR OF VK. And if I did I wouldn't be sitting here on my MOMS laptop... :(_**

**Prologue:**

**My family and I worked with the Vampire Association. Our family was very well known thoughout because we were one of the best vampire hunting families. But my family kept a low profile...because of me. You see, i was special. I wasn't just a regular vampire hunting human, I was a wolf. But i was able to keep it secret because i could change into my human form. There has been word that it has never happened to a VH family but it did... to mine. It didn't affect the relationship between me, my brother and my parents,they still loved me. The hunter Association thought our kind was very useful so they allied with us a long time ago.**

**My happy family life ended A week after my 12th birthday. My parents were scheduled to hunt a Level E with the Kiryu family. Their two twin sons Zero and Ichiru were best friends with my 16 year old brother and I. We did everything together. After our families killed the Level E, little did we know that his lover, Shizuka Hiou, would murder my family and the Kiryuus.**

**That night my older brother Kaito who was 16 at the time was sent on a priority mission to hunt down a large group of level E's while my parents stayed home with me. While I was in the living room I heard a crash of splintering wood as our front door was knocked down. I scrambled to my feet and followed my parents footsteps scrambling to grab my anti-vampire gun ****_Bloody Fang _****off the fireplace mantle. I grabbed the living room doorframe and used that momentum to turn the corner. Slipping on the wooden floor I turned another corner and almost ran smack into my mother's back. Gaining my balance i looked over my mom's face to see a women that I would come to hate for the rest of my life... Shizuka Hiou.**

**"What do you want with us!" growled my father, sword held aloft.**

**As he was saying this I noticed trails of tears flowing like two rivers down her face.**

**"You should know. You killed him! My only Love." Her voice was full of anguish. " You will pay for what you have done."**

**And with that she dissappeared and suddenly reappeared behind me, yanking my gun a away from me making it crackle with electricity. I gasped in surprise, trying to twist around to phase and attack her but she held me in an iron grip. It was useless. Her hot breath wafted over my neck. " You deserve it." Shizuka whispered in a sickly sweet voice. Then she bit me. The last thing I heard was the sound of my blood being drawn from me and my parent yelling my name... then nothing.**

** Darkness was the first thing that welcomed me back from unconciousness. My eyes felt as if bricks were glued to them. reaching up with a tired arm I rubbed my eyes with sluggish fingers. Blinking, I looked around. Turning my head from side to side I caught two dark forms on the floor not far from where I was. ****_Father... mother_****! I crawled over to there motionless bodies. Reaching out I touched my dad with a shaky hand; his body was cold and stiff, same with mom. An emptiness filled my heart, my parents were dead. They would never awaken. My eyes burned as tears streamed down my face. I crawled away from them and lay back down putting a hand to my neck. It came away covered in dried blood. I laid it infront of my face on the ground, staring at it with numb emotion. tiredness crept into me and I closed my eyes listening to the silence that seemed to echo throughout the house, I fell asleep. **

**I woke for the second time to the feeling of being carried in familiar arms. I lifted my head from the muscular shoulder to look at the person's shadowed face. " Kaito?" I whispered.**

**The figure's face looked down at me with a morose expression. "How are you feeling." Kaito's face had dried tear tracks below his eyes.**

**" Okay. Where are we going." I questioned, as we got into the back of a car and as he laid my head across his lap.**

**The engine awoke and we started to move as he stated, " Forward."**


	2. 4 Years Later

***next chapter up! Enjoy***

We had gone to live with a family friend on the outskirts of town who worked at the Association as a history keeper. Kaito, now 20, flew with a group of hunters to America to secretly deal with a group of level E's. I, now 16 was eligible to attend Cross Academy. Kien Cross was the Chairman. As all the hunters knew, he was one of the greatest vampire hunters that ever lived. He retired a while back. I am very excited to go. The accident that happened 4 years ago was still vivid in my memory. The yelling, the blood... the pain. The bite didn't turn me. It didn't do anything actually, but I was still suspicious.

"_ANNA_!"

A yell interrupted my thoughts.

" Your uniform arrived. It's sitting on the kitchen table. Come and get it, we're leaving in one hour to leave for the Academy."

"Okay." I called and zipped down the stairs to grab a brown paper package and zipped right back up. Ripping it open I uncovered A black jacket with beautiful complicated white stiching and a short black skirt with a long sleeved white collared shirt, long knee-length black socks included. A pair of dark brown boots lay and the bottom along with a letter. I picked it up and recognised the scribbled handwriting almost immediately.

_Dear Anna,_

_ Here is your new uniform that I got for you. Hope it fits. Wish I could see you off._

_Love Always and Forever, Kaito_

A smile found its way there as I slipped everything on. I hadn't seen Kaito since last year. I missed him a lot. I stuffed the note into the front zipper of my siutecase. Wandering around my room one last time to see if I had missed anthing I saw a stray sock and went to go shove it into a drawer when I suddenly stepped on a hard object with the arch of my left foot. Cursing to myself and hopping around holding my foot I looked down to see what I had stepped on and quieted. Picking it up I placed it in the palm of my hand. It was neclace with a simple silver chain and a metal ring as a charm. On one side of it there were three ignitials carved into it**_ I Z A_**. They had given it to me as a birthday present when i turned 11. Remembering them brought back so many memories. But then a thought crossed my mind. When my parents and the Kiryuus went to kill them together so that must mean... _Thats to silly, it couldn't have happened. Could it have? _I shook my head to get rid of the thought. I stepped up the the mirror and gazed at my reflection. Over the years I had caught the attention of many boys. My dark waist length brown hear and emerald green eyes were usually the first thing they looked at. Hachi, my guardian, yelled that it was time to go. I took one last glance around my room then lugged my suite case almost falling into the back of our old civic and headed towards Cross Academy where my new life would begin.

We arrived around 3 pm. Ouside there were two people waiting outside the giant iron front gate. I recognized one of them instantly. It was Kien Cross, and next to him was a short girl with short brown hair and wine colored eyes, she looked 16 like me. Both had thrilled smiles plastered on their faces. As soon as the car stopped and I hopped out Kien was hugging the breathe out of me.

"Headmaster, don't suffocate her!" Yelled the girl.

He giggled like a child. " Oh, sorry! I'm just glad to see her again."

"Again?"

"Yes, she's a vampire hunter. Anna, this is my adopted daughter Yuuki, Yuuki ... Anna."

I gave a small wave as I snatched my things from the back of the car and waved to Hachi a goodbye before heading in with Cross and Yuuki. As we walked Yuuki started the conversation.

"So... vampire hunter, huh?"

"Pretty much born and raised as one. Love the job." I answered.

"Your human?"

That stopped me in my tracks, was this girl stupid? Then I regained myself and continued walking.

" Obviously yes and ... well no." Kien saved me from spouting something ridiculous in embarrasment.

" Anna isn't human. She's part wolf you see, but thats going to take a while to explain. We'll talk later." He explained as we reached his office.

"You can leave that out here." He gestured to the suitcase.

Dropping it with a loud thunk I followed him into his office abruptly met with a powerful aura. Turning to my right I met eyes with a vampire. My expression became guarded. I gave him a stiff look. Headmaster noticed my tensness.

" Anna this is Kaname Kuran. He is a pureblood vampire which I'm sure you're well aware. He is also the president of the Moon Dorms."

He gave a smile which didn't quite reach his eyes. I did the same.

_Making enemies on the first day? _said a little voice in the back of my head scolding me, I ignored it.

Cross introduced me (mentioning what I was ) and then told Yuuki to guide me to my dorm room. I was glad to get out of that atmosphere. She gave me a tour around the campus pointing out a white brick building that was across the campus from where we were standing by the Sun Dorm, which was the total oppsite on color as it was a dark stone building.

"There are three of us guardians so we have the same classes together." She said happily.

"WHEW! I thought I was- wait... did you say three?"

"Yeah, his name is-"

" YUUKI!" yelled and angry voice. " I thought you were on duty-"

The voice and the footsteps stopped suddenly and I turned to see who it was. I froze in disbelief. The boy that had been a best friend and a bother to me and who I hadn't seen in 5 years was standing right infront of me.

**_ZERO... _**I breathed.


	3. I Hate Level E's

* Okay! I was almost done writing this chapter and then my computer deleted everything I wrote! IM SO PISSED! So this is going to take a while! Well youll know that I finished it because Its up! (trying to keep calm) .THIS. !*

*** OKAY PEOPLE YOU ARE NOW ALLOWED TO READ THIS CHAPTER! I realized thats its wwaayy longer than the other ones but hey I had so much cramped up in my brain I HAD to write it! I would love any advise you have to give. It took me way long to publish it because of all the crap I have going on at school. But its finished READ AND ENJOY !***

Faster than the vampire, my hand turned so that wolf like claws sprouted from my finger tips and I viciously clawed the vampire across the throat without blinking an eye. Blood and dust coated me as the level E dissinegrated. Shaking my hair to disslodge some dust I turned around to look at the teacher who had fainted and as busy getting his memory erased by an unknown student. I did not look at the rest of the class as I jumped off the balcony and jogged to retrieve my things going straight to my room. The shower would take a while to warm up so I slipped off my shirt and filled the sink with warm water and soaked it with soap. Testing the shower with a hand it was warm enough to get into. My thoughts wandered as I stood in the shower. It was my first day and I almost died. So much for trying to have a good short first day here at the academy . My skin felt raw as I finished and I successfully manged to get the blood dust and smell from my body. Throwing on an old tshirt and basketball shorts I snuggled into the bed sheets. Sleep slowly found its way to me.

An annoying constant beeping jerked me out of my sleep. The clock read 6:00 AM. I groaned and stumbled out of bed. This was hopefully going to be a better day than yesterday I thought as I pulled a brush through my bedhead. It smoothed to my liking and I got out of the building by 6:30, heading down to the grounds for early morning patrol. The sun wasn't up yet but the sky had different gentle hues . Mist rolled low across the ground. I sighed in contempt when a cool breeze blew across my face. My only reason for getting up early in the morning. It was always peaceful and quiet, the birds chirped all around me. I phased to a white wolf and trotted through the grounds for about 30 minutes then decided to go to the moon dorm gates.

A few day class girls had gathered early. Phased back to my human form and went to go lean against a tree unnoticed because the girls were to enveloped in their squeely conversation. OBNOXIOUS!

I shut my eyes and relaxed a little.

"AAANNAAA!" came a scream that was directly in my ear.

" WOAH! EEK!" I gave a little shriek, lost my balnce and landed on my butt. Looking up Yuuki was standing there.

My eye twitched in irritation. " DON'T DO THAT! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" I yelled. My heart was beginning to go back to its regular beat.

She gave a hand to pull myself up with and i gave her a light knock on her head with a fist.

"Hey, Ow!" yuuki whined, rubbing the offended area.

" Thats what you get for scaring me."

"Sorry, anyway its nice to see im not the only one thats up early. Zero is rarley ever here on time and when he is he's the devil."

I laughed, " Hmmm. Well come on I guess we're going to have to do this without him." I sighed and pulled to her to the gates where a hundred girls stood already screaming. Man, the get here fast. I took the left and Yuuki took the right. The Day class got louder when the Night Class went by but i silenced them wiht yet another glare. When the night class passed me they gave me scrutinizing stares. I turned my head away. Then a pair of lone footsteps caught my attention and turned to see a boy walking towards me. He was about 6'2 with straight blond hair and green eyes that were a little lighter than my own.

" Hey there. My names Takuma Ichijou. Im sorry that i didn't get the chance to intoduce myself yesterday."

"That's okay. My name is Anna Takayima. It's nice to meet you." I replied, shaking his offered hand. He bent over and kissed it lightly. My cheeks went warm. A pale hand came into view as Takuma was yanked back by Akutsuki.

" Come on you idiot. Kuran-sama will get mad." He said with a bored and annoyed voice. Takuma looked at him with a frown then turned to me with an apologetic smile. I waved. Takuma dissapeared out of view. The Day class still lingered and Yuuki was trying to push them back.

"Get to your Classes!" She grunted when they pushed on, hoping to follow the Night Class.

I stood in amusement as I watched to see if they would follow her orders. Apparently not.

Let us go! Your so stubborn! I wanna see the Night class! They went on like this for about 4 more minutes before I took pity on Yuuki. No matter how hard this girl tried to act mean it just wasn't in her nature. She was too kind hearted.

I let them have it.

" ALRIGHT EVERYONE GET TO THEIR CLASSES THIS INSTANT! IF YOU THINK I'M KIDDING I'M NOT. I'M SCARIER THAN ZERO. NOW GET GOING!"

They shrieked and scampered like scattering rats to their assigned classes. I bent over to catch my breath; I had lost all my air while roaring at them.

Yuuki gave me a pat of satisfaction on the back. Catching my breath I stood up and gave Yuuki a smile.

" Thanks for helping me." She sighed. " I'm not the best as you can see." She gave a laugh and rubbed the back of her head.

Smirking I said, "No, your not. But you try. Come on, we need to get to class."

Our first class was World History. I took a quick look around the room and spotted Zero at the top back of the classroom. Seeing Yuuki sit and talking to a friend of hers I took a second to decide whether or not who I should sit next to, I chose Zero. The teacher made me introduce myself, then I went to sit with Zero. A few boys eyes followed me which I studiously ignored. I shook my head with a sad smile and plopped down next to Zero. A sideways glance told me he was asleep.

The teacher went to drone on about the !st Semester syllabus, and what we were going to learn this year. My chin rested on the palm of my hand and my right was tapping on the desk in staccato.

...1- My hand stopped when I heard a light snore to my left. Zero needed to wake up or he was going to get in huge trouble. An idea suddenly popped into my head and chuckled evilly. This was going to be interesting.

Leaning towards his right ear I whispered seducivly. " Hey sweetie, you need to wake up now. Zero. Zeroooooo." I cooed and placed a hand on his back shaking him slightly. He didnt stir but groaned and slumped over so his face was resting on the desk. I tried the same technique a few more minutes and failed. Okay NOW i was getting somwhere. A lightbulb went off in my head and with my left hand I slipped it slowly and carefully into the front of his jacket.

*dont get excited people thats not this kind of l8r ^.^*

(Anyway) My hand found its target. Cold metal brushed my finger tips! AHA! His gun. If i could just get my fingers around it-Yes! Zero hadn't stirred. Getting a better grip I started to ease it out of its holster. Suddenly Zero rocketed into a sitting position wide awake; pale hand gripping my arm painfully.

He turned towards me with a hard glare. " What. Are. You. Doing."

I was so surprised that I just sat there silent for a second. Well that woke him up.

My voice found its way back to me. " N-nothing. Will you please let go of my arm Kiryuu people are staring." Letting go he turned to the front and sat there with a completely bored expression on his face. I didn't blame him. The bell rang and we went to our next class.

I sat by Yuuki this time.

" So... how was trying to wake Zero last class hm?"

I paused. " Uh, well got him to wake up."

Her eyes widened. "How?"

" Trying to pull his gun away from him."

Yuuki giggled. " I've never seen him without it."

I gave an okay shrug and turned to hear another boring lecture for the second time that day. Halfway through the lecture I started to feel sick. I leaned back a little hoping it would help but it did't. I crossed my arms on the desk and plopped my head on them, groaning slightly.

A poke to my side got me to peek out of the corner of my eye only to see I was looking into Yuuki's worried ones.

" Are you feeling okay?"

" No, I think I need to step out for a little." I said and raised my hand to be excused. He dismissed me with a pass that I slipped into the front pocket of my jacket. As I reached the door to go outside a wave over vertigo hit me square on and I staggered against the wall. Ugh, why am I feeling like this. I pushed the door open to have a cool breeze hit me in the face. Walking with my arms folded across my stomach I sat on the edge of the large water fountain located at the middle of campus. The cold water did little good when I went to stick my head under its huge spray. Head pounding a put my head in between my knees but when I did that I sudden twist in my stomach made me leap up from where I was and run to the forest to throw up violently behind a bush.

"Uuunn." I groaned and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I think im going to go back to my room. And with that I walked slowly to my bedroom, put on my pj's and crawled into bed. I stared out the window and thought about why I suddenly had become violently sick. I hadn't eaten anything bad. I skipped breakfast but I doubt that had anything to do with it. I fell asleep a few minutes later. I woke to the sound of someone opening my door. Not bothering to turn over I listened to the sound of booted footsteps coming closer to my bed. I close my eyes and pretended I was still asleep.

A warm hand placed itself on my shoulder and shook me non to gently.

" Hey, wake up." It was Zero.

I faked a yawn and turned over to look at Zero who was out of uniform and in tan cackis and a tshirt.

" What time is it." I asked sitting up and stretching.

" Its almost dinner time and I almost done preparing it."

" Okay, I'll be there in a minute. I need to change so get out." I mumbled and pushed him towards the door. My drawers were crammed with the clothes I brought so I just threw on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. An aroma of dinner wafted to me as I headed towards the kitchen. Zero was standing there setting the table with the food already out and steaming. Yuuki was already sitting there licking her lips. Chairman came in behind my and squealed in delight.

" Ohh look! This looks delicious Zero-chan! My son is amazing!" He gushed and leaned forward to dip his finger into some pudding and got a hard smack on the back of the head by Zero.

" Do NOT call me that!" He said, obviously pissed. Paused then added, " And i'm not your son." Before sitting down at the table. I followed suit and we started to eat. This was amazing!

" Zero I didn't know you could cook this good. You never did when I came over to visit." I commented while sipping the warm soup.

" Never had a reason to." Uttered Zero.

As we ate Yuuki asked, " Why didn't you come back to class?"

"I wasn't feeling too good." I answered.

" Are you okay now?" Cross needled.

" Uh I don't know I still feel a little queasy. I'm going to go back to bed. Thank you for the dinner Zero, It was wonderful." I added and gave him a smile before retreating to my room. I hopped into the shower. Once I was done I threw my PJ's on and was about to get into bed when that same feeling came over me. I closed my eyes as I heaved up my dinner into the toilet._ I shouldn't have eaten anything._ I chided to myself. My mouth tasted like something metallic and when I went to wipe my mouth with toilet paper I looked dropped it on the floor with a cry. Blood was smeared across the toilet paper. I had thrown up blood. BLOOD! Staggering to the mirror I shrunk back and slid down the door frame unable to look at myself. My eyes were glowing red...

Just... like... a vampire.


	4. Bloody Truths

**Short... Sorry dont kill me!**

So many questions ran through my mind as I gazed at him.

"Anna?" Zero sounded stupfied.

I walked to stand infront of him giving him a truthfully warm smile. He smiled but it wasn't like the ones I knew. It looked like it was reserved and less open than it used to be. My brow furrowed, creating wrinkles in the middle. He raised an eyebrow and moved a pale hand to remove the wrinkle.

"Don't do that, do you want wrinkles?" He said in a bored voice. I shoved the hand away and pulled him into a hug, my head reaching an inch or two below his shoulder. I felt his momentary hesitance, then he hugged me anyway.

"No." my muffled response came as I clung to him.

"You know Zero?" Yuuki asked curiously.

"Ever since we were kids." I responded, pulling away from Zero.

" You a guardian also?" Zero said.

"Yeah."

"Great. We needed another person. Those girls are completely ridiculous." His tone was very angry.

" How ridiculous?"

And if like they were listening, a giant chorus of super esctatic sceams startled me.

Zero smirked as I covered my ears.

"Does that answer your question? Come on, dusk duty has started and the gates are about to open."

Me and Yuuki followed him to the entrance of the Moon Dorms where alteast 100 girls and one creepy looking boy screaming multiple names at once

IDOL SEMPAI! WILD SEMPAI! RUKA! ICHIJOU! AKUTASKI-SAN! (you get the picture)

Oh. My. Goodness.

As we neared the day class saw us and started complaining immediately when we held them back. But, the were curious about me and not happy that I was another obsticle getting in their way.

Murmurs filled my ears making me irritated_Is she nice? Is she like Zero ? I hope she doesn't yell at us. She only got the job to be closer to the night class. She looks like a new student._

The murmurs died instantly as the gates open and the screams were back up to a roar. I couldn't take it anymore.

" WILL YOU .QUIET!" I roared, and added a deathly glare. the girls shrieked and scooted back becoming almost absolutely silent_. Thank you_!

The night class walked by us. The girls started to get riles up but once backward glance quieted them again. Turning back around I saw Kaname helping Yuuki off the ground. She must have been pushed. The others stood, waiting for Kaname and continued walking past me. Some of them gaveme wondering glances. A girl with strawberry blond hair and brown eyes glared at me for no reason. I rolled mine and looked away. When they dissappeared the girls and weird boy started to disssapate towards their dormrooms. Yuuki and Zero walked over to me. Yuuki was in an amazed state.

"Wow, I cant believe you got them all to behave!" exclaimed Yuuki.

" One of my many talents, you guys go finish patrol. I'm going to my room, okay?"

Yuuki smiled and headed towards the est side of the campus. Zero gave me one backward glance then went the opposite direction, dragging his feet. I walked back to my room. Passing the Classes building. I saw a shadowy figure on the roof. My walking stopped as I speculated it. He seemed to stare right back at me, then it jumped onto a balcony of a classroom 2 stories down_. What the?! That's a vampire_! I realized and ran towards it. Dropping my bag and my school jacket on the ground in the shade I phased into my wolf form and headed towards the building_. Screw sleep..._I mumbled. I would probably regret it later. Reaching the building. I looked at the balcony where I saw the stray vampire. It wasn't there anymore. I jumped on the balcony and crept to the last large window in the back of the class and peered in. Just in case any of the vampires looked out of the window i phased back to my human self. I could only see the back of their heads but i recognized their hair color, they were all with kaname earlier. I shook my head and mentally smacked myself. _KANAME THIS KANAME THAT. For crying out loud think about someone else! You sound like one of those screaming girls. Think about Zero, Kaito, anybody!_

I sighed. Moving towards the middle windows looking left and right and up. It had dissappeared. A movement in the classroom caught my attention, that distraction was all it took. The teacher was staring behind me with a terrified look on his face pointing. I felt a chill down my spine as a large shadow blocked out the moonlight_. You moron... forgot to look behind you,_ said a snide voice in my head. I saw the nightclass staring at me with horrified expressions. I whipped around with lightning fast speed to face my attacker.

"_Hello little girl..."_


	5. What Happens

***Chapter 5 people *sigh* So much stuff going on. Oh well! - bangs head on keyboard- asdofi gkaofi hfe pgfioja gdpa XD I wanted to add a thank you to all the people that clicked on my story. As far as i know im going to make a very long series with this. it will take time though...* **

Last night occurance had left me devistated. I was in a haze as I got ready for the school day. Walking down to the Moon dorms a wave of KYAAS brought me back to reality. I noticed the doors were already open and the night class was walking towards me. I was late; Zero and Yuuki were already there. I stood a little ways away with my eyes downcast,hands deep in my pockets, not even bothering to help. I didn't feel like doing anything.I felt people stop infront of me and I lifted my head to see a girl and a boy. The girl had blond hair and grey-blue eyes, while the boy had redish brown hair with blue eyes. The girl spoke first.

" Hey, are you the new guardian?" She asked. I nodded.

" Name?"

" Anna." I replied and brought a smile to my lips.

" You alright? You looked sad." She pointed out.

" Huh? Oh yeah, I was just thinking about some stuff. Nothing to worry about." _I was totally worried._

She took a second to pull out a small box of Pocky. The boy behind her frowned.

" Thank you. Its my favorite." I said and took two.

She pulled out another one and tossed it to the boy behind her. He caught it expertly in his mouth. I was impressed.

" Nice catch." I commented to the boy. He shrugged. The girl smiled.

" Well we have to go. See you around." She said and started to walk away.

" Wait! You didn't tell me your names." I called.

She said, " I'm Rima. That's Senri."

" Thank you Rima."

They walked away and I stuck a pocky in my mouth, munching on it happily I cheered up for a moment. Then Zero popped up behind me and just _had_ to ruin it.

" Where have you been!" He shouted, obviously pissed. I growled an inhuman growl and tried to ignore him.

" I saw you standing there all talking to those bloodsucking leeches acting all buddy buddy with them."

_ " Buddy-buddy_?! Are you kidding me?" I snorted and waved a dissmissive hand. " I should kill you for thinking that." He seemed to not have heard me.

" YOU were supposed to be down here helping me and Yuuki. You showed up late-"

" I DONT CARE if I showed up late." I screamed in frustration. " I've seen you do it all by yourself. YOU don't need MY help."

Zero looked stunned at my outburst. I " Hmphed" in satisfaction and turned to leave. He did not follow but stood there watching me as I headed for a quick jog before classes started. And of couse I was late for my first class. Cursing I opened the door to find everyone already reading their assigned pages. The teacher gave me a hard look.

" Late pass?"

" No."

He made a tsk,tsk sound with his tongue. " Alright, I'll let you go this time because your new. But next time you wont be so lucky."

I wandered to where Yuuki was sitting and plopped down next to her. Folding my arms I rested my head on them and groaned. I could feel Yuuki's stare.

" I had to take a quick run." I said before she could get the question out of her mouth. She didn't say anything else to me the rest of the class.

** 2 days later**

Coughin up blood had followed suite to every headache or dizzy feeling that I got and I had to go to the nurse or outside. The headmaster was starting to notice my grades slip the tiniest fraction. He called me into his office. I knocked on the door.

" Come in." Came a cheerful voice. The door creaked slightly as I pushed it open then shut it with a quiet click.

A smile appeared on his lips. " Anna-chan! It's nice to see you. I guess you know why I wanted to talk to you, yes?"

" Kind of. " I huffed and sat down in a chair infront of his desk and started to fiddle with a strand of my hair.

" I know what happened to four years ago and I know its painful thing to think about but... did you get bit by that pureblood?"

I frowned. So this is why he dragged me in here? Cross must have figured it out. I couldn't lie to him. Not about this anyway. " Yes."

" And you haven't had to deal with anything until now?" I nodded dolefully. He took off his glasses and held them away from his face. I recognised it for him to be in serious mode.

" You may not like what I'm going to say. Are you sure you want to hear it? You don't have to know. I'm just worried what it will do to your perspective on things."

" I might as well just go ahead and take it." I remarked, clasping my fingered together.

" Well, this has only happened a few times. Therefore we have little knowlege on the matter. The information though is enough to know what happens. For a wolf the chances are not so positive."

By now my hands were wringing themselves and I took a quick glance to see my knuckles were white. I tried to relax. " What happens."

" I don't think-"

I stood and slammed my hands on the desk and curled my fingers which had turned into slight claws: the wood cracked. " What. Happens." I hissed.

" Anna calm down." Headmaster said, staring at me with worry.

" DON'T tell _me_ to calm down. Tell me or I swear -" I was yelling by now. Desperation screaming in my voice.

" They die." Cross deadpanned.

************************* CLIFFY!************************************************

*** -giggle- oh i just love a cliffy dont you? MWAHAHA next chapter up soon. This one I think turned ou tto be a little short but hey deal with it :D**


	6. I Thought He Was Human

*** YAYYYY I finished it! This one took me 4 EVERRR. I haven't had time to myself in days! But I stayed on this computer for another hour and a half just for you guys. Thank you for all of my fans and likes. I appreciate it so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter , :)***

***P.S- If any of you have seen the Moulin Rouge movie. Anna's coughing sounds like Satine's cough, Just a hint.***

Chapter 5 recap...

I stood and slammed my hands on the desk and curled my fingers which had turned into slight claws: the wood cracked. " What. Happens." I hissed.

" Anna calm down." Headmaster said, staring at me with worry.

" DON'T tell me to calm down. Tell me or I swear -" I was yelling by now. Desperation screaming in my voice.

" They die." Cross deadpanned.

My knees shook and I collapsed back into the chair I was sitting in. . This is not happening! I was seeing white. They die. The words rang in my ears over and over again.

" This can't be true. Are you sure?" I searched his eyes hoping for him to snap out of it and laugh. The truth was plain on his face. I buried my face behind my hands and let out a shaky sob. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to know the things that happened before I died. Insanity? Memory loss? Terrible pain? An arm encircled around my shoulders.

" I'm so sorry you had to find out this way." Cross apologized. I turned and buried my face in his shoulder. Taking any comfort would help me at the moment. I just needed to let everything sink in. After a few minutes I took a shaky breath and pulled away from him.

"I'm okay now." I said. My voice felt scratchy.

" You sure?"

"Positive." I replied and wiped my eyes. Having just opened the door Cross said," I could take you to the Association to look at some files that they might have that may help us be prepared. If you want to that is."

I nodded vigorously.

A sad smile appeared on his lips. " Bye."

The door shut behind me and I walked down the hallway passing the windows that showed the grounds that were filled with boys and girls laughing and chatting away like regular people. I envied their happiness and wished I was them. All the classes were let out early. So everyone had decided to go out and enjoy the warm sunny day. I sighed heavily. Just go outside and try to enjoy yourself I thought and exited the building. Shouts and giggles made me smile a tiny bit. The noise was a comforting one. Finding a tree I sat underneath it and plucked up pieces of grass one at a time, toying with it in between my fingers before letting go and watching it fall to the ground.

" You keep doing that and there will be no grass left." Came a voice off to my left.

" It grows back." I mumbled and continued to pick at the green grass. The figure sat down next to me silver hair blowing lightly in the wind with his eyes closed and head leaned back agains the tree.

" I'm sorry." he said without looking at me .

" Me too. I just have a problem that I can't get rid of. "

" Do you want to talk about it?"

" You want to hear me talk about my problems?" I gasped mockingly. " I didn't know you were that kind of person Zero-kun."

" I'm serious."

" Well no I don't really want to."

"That's all I'm asking." He said.

"Okay then." I finished the conversation with a relaxed sigh. Some students left to go to the Moon dorms gates super early others went to their rooms. Mostly boys left. I also decided to get up and leave. Leaving Zero sitting there . I had only walked a few steps when the coughing started. The force of the coughs made me bend over. I wheezed in a breath before I coughed again.

" Anna! Are you alright?" Zero said.

I waved him away as he came to stand next to me. Concern etched onto his face.

" I'm fine I'm fine. Just a cough that's all it -*CCOOUGH*" I clapped my hand over my mouth as a ferocious cough escaped my lips. I turned my head away from him so he couldn't see my hand. I took one look and moaned. Blood was splattered on my palm.

" Do you have a tissue or something?" I asked curling my hand into a fist.

He pulled out a crumpled tissue. " It's clean." He assured me. I took it and wiped my hand with it then wadded it up and stuffed it in a pocket. regaining my breath I stood up straight.

" Are you sure your alright?" Pressed Zero, staring at me in the eyes.

" Yes, I'm sorry I worried you. Must have pick some bug up somewhere."

" No sickness can make you cough like that. It sounded like you were coughing up your lungs."

Sure felt like it. " Thanks again for the happy comments Zero." I growled, sourly.

He said nothing . Are you going to help me with the gates tonight ?" asked Zero.

" Uhh sure."

The girls were all gone from the middle of campus and the yells and squeals could be heard far off by the Night class dorms. We walked side by side as we came nearer to the chaos. Yuuki was already there. When she noticed us she waved frantically.

" Guys! Your late a-"

" I know we're late. " I yelled at her over the girls. Zero gave me a wary glance. Thinking I was going to scream at her like I did him. I saw this look and gave him a shake of my head adding a smirk.

When we held the day class back a certain night class student was staring at me with a hungry expression. My eyebrows furrowed but I ignored the stare. Once the girls had dispersed Zero and I went on duty while Yuuki went back inside. I was walking down the path when I felt a person standing behind me. I turned to see it was the Night class student who was staring at me earlier.

He had blond hair and icy blue eyes. " Why hello there." He said with a mischievous smile.

" What are you doing out here. You should be heading to class. Kuran would get angry."

The boys eyes widened a fraction and I new I hit a nerve. Earlier I had noticed that they all seemed to worship the ground he walked on or they would do anything for him whenever necessary. They were his sheep and he a Sheppard.

" I went ahead of Kaname-sama. They're heading this way right now." He said, relaxing a bit. " I just wanted to meet you."

" By being creepy? I don't think so." I said smartly.

" Now now, come on just tell me your name."

Giving up and realizing he wasn't going to let up and leave me alone I gave him my name.

" Anna."

" That wasn't so hard was it. " The boy laughed.

" No. I gave you my name so get to class." I pressed and turned. A pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around my arms, blocking my attempt of escape. I struggled to get away.

" I couldn't;t help but catch the scent of your blood earlier today and it smelled delicious. Can I have a taste?" I looked at his face with wide eyes.

" Let go of me." Starting to panic I struggled a little more hoping to squirm away but his grip tighted even more till it became painful.

" You mindless blood thirsty leech of a vampire! LET GO." I yelled. He heard me and lossened his arms a but still held on. I started to cry.

" I said-"

" AIDOU! Let her go. NOW!" My vision was blurred with tears as I looked at the person standing there. It was Takuma. The others were not far behind.

Aidou let me go and I , shaky and frighted, ran right into Takuma's arms. I felt stupid for falling apart like this but after what I found out about myself I felt weak. Takuma held me whispering words of comfort. Aidou pulled an all guilty expression that turned into slight fear when Kaname punished him with a slap. He took it with regret in his eyes. Kaname turned towards me.

" Are you alright?"

Not trusting my voice I nodded shakily.

" Takuma, take her to her dorm. I'll escort Aidou to class." And without looking back walked away.

" I'm really sorry about Aidou." Takuma apologized as we walked to the Sun dorm.

" Its not your fault." I answered.

" He is just difficult to deal with sometimes."

Understanding I fell into rhythmic steps with him.

He spoke again. This time making me laugh out loud.

" I loved his expression when you called him a mindless blood thirsty leech. No one has ever said that kind of thing to him."

" He wouldn't let go."

He laughed and we stopped a little ways from the dorms.

I thanked him for the escort and waved goodbye. Walking towards the doors I saw an angry figure storming towards one of the main staircases who I instantly recognised non other than Kaname himself.

COME ON!

The smell of blood wafted throughout the campus. It was Yuuki's blood. Without thinking I sprinted to wear Kaname was catching up with him on the way. Kuran glanced at me once and his walk turned into a slight jog. Reaching the stair case him and I walked up to where the smell of blood was coming from.

The picture I saw standing infront of me made my heart stop. Yuuki was standing away from Zero clutching her neck that was dripping blood on the wooden surface of the floor.

Zero's eyes were bright red. The fangs in his mouth dripping blood.

Yuuki's Blood.


	7. Staked

*** *falls over laptop half dead* PHEW I know I say that all of my chapters take forever! But this one was way out there. And I always say I have a bunch of crap going on but I got double today! BUT I FINISHED ITTTTT! So enjoy XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXD***

Last chapter:

The picture I saw standing in front of me made my heart stop. Yuuki was standing away from Zero clutching her neck that was dripping blood on the wooden surface of the floor.

Zero's eyes were bright red. The fangs in his mouth dripping blood.

Yuuki's Blood.

" Kaname-sempai." Yuuki said, surprised by his arrival.

Kaname went and stood in front of Yuuki glaring at Zero.

" So. The beast you've tried to hide has finally shown itself. I should punish someone like you who has hurt someone so dear to me." Yuuki heard this and ran around Kaname to stop Kaname from killing Zero. She staggered and fell against Zero, falling unconscious from the blood loss.

" Yuuki!" cried Zero and caught her before she fell to the ground.

" You've drained her so much that she can't even stand." said Kaname and leaned to take her into his arms. Then he looked Zero directly in the eye and said calmly, " Was her blood that delicious?"

The said person put a hand to his mouth in horror and Kaname walked away from him. Kaname gave me a sad shake of his head and left. Leaving me alone with Zero.

" Your a vampire?" I finally said, having not said a word throughout the whole scene that unfolded a few minutes.

" It seems so." He whispered. " Are you scared of me now? Do you hate me for what i've become."

I paused at this. No I wasn't but the question was how he became a vampire in the first place.

" No. Come on. We need to clean you up." I said gently and put a gentle hand on his back, moving him towards his room. I thought he would pull away and tell me to go away but he just went with it and let me go with him. Once we reached his room Zero plopped on the floor by his bed and sat there becoming motionless. Wandering straight to his bathroom I noticed a box of blood tablets on the counter half empty. Not thinking about it a grabbed an old gray towel with bleach stains on a corner, wet it under the tap and went back out to Zero who was still sitting in the same position but he had shed his school jacket and shirt which lay in a crumpled pile beside him. I blushed furiously when I saw his slightly toned chest and managed to get rid of the blush by looking at his face instead. It had become somewhat peaceful looking. Walking over to him I kneeled by his legs and put the wet towel to his face. He jumped, his eyes snapped open with surprise. I gave him a sorry smile and used one hand to hold his chin while the other cleaned the right side of his face.

" How are you feeling?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

" Like a monster." He said angrily.

" Its not your fault." I said in a comforting voice. His face was clean so I started on his neck.

He grabbed my hand that was cleaning his neck which made me look up at him.

" How can you be not angry with me. You saw Yuuki and what I did to her. And yet... yet your not scared or frightened of me. I could do the same thing to you one day when I lose control."

I sighed. " Zero i've known you all my life. Do you really think that the one thing that's changed about you is going to make me hate you for the rest of my life. If I did I wouldn't be the person I am now."

" Really."

"Yes. How did you become a vampire."

"I was bitten 4 years ago... A pureblood attacked my family and killed everyone. Mom, dad, even Ichiru."

" Ichiru's dead?!"

He nodded. I sat down and put my head in my hands.

"My parents were killed 4 years ago too. By that same woman that killed your family." I told Zero.

He looked at me in shock. " What?! I never heard of another attack on your family. "

" I know. They didn't tell me about your family either. Kaito's still alive though. He wasn't there when it happened." I replied.

He seemed to be relieved. " I haven't talked to him for a very long time. He used to be such a jerk." Zero smirked.

With that I smacked him on the top of the head. " Moron. Not nice!"

I pushed myself off the floor and picked up his clothes along with the towel and threw them in his hamper. Then i went back over to him, bent over and took his face into my hands staring straight into his eyes. " Are you going to be okay?" I asked again. His face gave away to one of emptiness, but nodded non the less. I sighed and kissed him lightly on his forehead before leaving.

As soon as the door shut I literally smacked myself on the forehead and continued walking down the hallway to go outside. I Kissed him. What the heck! Why did I kiss him! Ugh. Stupid. I glanced down at my watch which read 8:30 PM. It was dark so I quickly got to my room, hopped in the shower and went to bed. Tomorrow hopefully going to be better. Things couldn't get any worse than they did today.

I was completely wrong.

The daily routine started the same. Get up, do night class duty, go to class, excuse myself to go cough up blood, go back to class, go do night class duty and then finally patrol. Sound normal? Pft. Far from. It was patrol time and this time it was Zero, Yuuki and I making our rounds. Whilst walking down the brick path together I pulled Yuuki aside and whispered to her ignoring Zero's backward glance.

" Are you feeling alright after what happened yesterday?" I asked cautiously, not knowing what her reaction would be.

" Fine actually. I was a little shocked at first but now that I know what Zero is I can try and help him in whatever way I can." She said happily and turned to look at the path ahead of her. I raised a delicate eyebrow at her answer. She sounds pretty happy after Zero attacked her and drank her blood. Weird girl, Cross is.

A snap of a twig snapped my out of my reverie. It was follow buy a click of a gun and a flash of silver ( yuukis rod). I turned my head side to side and saw Aidou and Akutsuki standing on either side of us casually standing with their hands in their uniform pockets.

" Aidou! Akustuki! What are you doing here." Yuuki asked, having Artemis an inch away from Aidou's face.

" We came to guide you to the moon dorm. Ichijou invited you three to be there. I wouldn't say no if I were you." Akutsuki voice dripped with boredom.

We didn't refuse. Though I could see Zero's jaw twitch with annoyance. We both agreed silently that neither of us were happy about is. Yuuki seemed just curious and a little nervous. As we arrived. The two nobles led us around the back and we stopped to stare at the wide open space. There was a giant stone patio with a line of tables covered in food and on the left side of the path was a 5 staired staircase with marble banasters and on the top was a love seat with a rug underneath. A fountain was alone at the other end of the patio, streaming elegant spout of water at different directions.

I didnt notice Ichijou pop up next to us. I jumped violently and grabbed my arm that, out of instinct, almost went up and clawed him.

" You came!" Ichijou exclaimed happily.

" We were forced." I muttered under my breath low enough so only Zero could here. Glancing up I saw the smallest of a smile appear on his lips before it vanished.

I bit my lip when one by one the other night class students took notice of us. Some glared and others just took interested glances before continuing whatever they were doing.

Yuuki was the first to step away and walk towards Ichijou. " Why did you kill that vampire yesterday and it wasn't your job to?" Asked Yuuki.

" Because I ordered them to." Came an all to familiar voice from where the couch was. Kaname stood there with Sieren at his side. "Continue." He said and the chatter increase back up to normal.

Zero stiffly walked over to where Kanme had sat down standing at the bottom of the stairwell and looked up at the brunette.

" It was the Association job to get rid of that level E. Not yours." He growled.

" I did it as a precaution." He answered coolly. a precaution? Of what exactly.

Zero growled again but didn't say anything. He took to walking up a step or two and leaned against the railing. I did the same but on the other said and started to play with my necklace.

" Yuuki." Kaname suddenly said, " Come sit here with me please." Some of the students gave him astonished looks. What ws he doing.

Yuuki complied and sat down next to Kaname with a massive blush across her face. I giggled silently.

" Does your wound hurt still hurt?" Kanme asked motioning to Yuuki's arm.

" Er... no not really." She said. " I wanted to thank you for earlier."

" To be honest vampires that were formally human shouldn't exist in the first place."

Zero's eye, including mine, snapped up in dibelief.

Kaname took hold of Yuuki's arm and push up the sleeve to reveal a painful looking cut at her elbow.

"Let me heal it for you." He said and bent down to put his lips on her wound. Zero appeared in front of him.

" How could you say such a thing." Zero snarled.

Zero stood there and watched as Kaname healed Yuuki's injury.

"Perhaps." said Kaname," When you hesitated killing that Level E, you sympathized with him."

A snap sounded and a gun appeared pointed straight at Kaname who was looking down the barrel with no expression. I was there too and I reached in front of the gun, placing the palm of my hand over the opening. " Zero!" I exclaimed, surprised by his actions. Sieren had her hand pressed up against his throat. A few agonizing seconds passed before Zero relented and walked back to his usual spot. I just moved a little ways away and sat on the railing. Swinging my feet I caught the sudden scent of foreign blood and looked over at the food table where Shiki had accidentally cut Takuma's finger.

A strangled gasp came from Zero and with his hand over his mouth ran away and around to the front. Yuuki yelled for him and ran after Zero. I stayed behind.

" Aren't you going to follow them?" Kaname asked curiously.

" No, Yuuki can do whatever she wants to do. Id rather stay here when they come back." I responded.

He raised a questioning eyebrow. " Aren't you afraid of being around tons of vampires?"

I laughed. " Me scared? Please. I'm not some weak human." I immediately clamped my mouth shut and cursed myself for accidentally my secret.

" I knew you weren't a human. Your secrets safe with me." he said with a smile, then turned away to stare at something or other in the distance.

A faint splash made Kaname and I turn our heads toward the sound. With our powerful hearing we were the only ones that could pick up splash. Not a minute passed before a gun went off. Everyone turned towards the sound but paid it no heed. I picked up the faint scent of Zero's blood. So he was the one who got shot. My brow furrowed in worry; I still didn't move from my spot. Kaname turned his expectantly to me but I just shook my head.

A rustling sound came from behind me in the trees and I turned around, squinting my eyes slightly. Seeing nothing I figured it was a squirrel. I shrugged and turned back around to watch the vampires converse among themselves. The rustling sounded again and my guard went up. I turned for the second time. I moved closer to Kaname. Something was up and he nor the others had heard or noticed it. Was it just me. A sudden glare of something interrupted the vision in my right eye. I squinted and moved a little to the left. I looked into the forest and saw it again. Suddenly it disappeared and a rubber and like snap sounded off. In a flash I yanked kaname off his seat facing him. Just for something hard to punch through my back and through the front of my chest.

" Anna! What-" He stopped in mid yell when I staggered forward from the force of the punch. Looked down and reached up with a hand to touch the bloody tip of a large one inch thick wooden stake. Kaname caught me when my knees buckled.

" You're... Welcome." I said. Blood drips down my chin from my mouth. I fell into unconsciousness.


	8. My Master

**_* Chapter 8 people, pray this one is just as awesome as the last.* _***** R&R PLEASE* X) **

_Last Chapter:_

_" Anna! What-" He stopped in mid yell when I staggered forward from the force of the punch. Looked down and reached up with a hand to touch the bloody tip of a large one inch thick wooden stake. Kaname caught me when my knees buckled._

_" You're... Welcome." I said. Blood driped down my chin from my mouth. I fell into unconsciousness._

I fell in and out of consciousness several times before I woke up for good.

(snippets of what I hear)

_Loss of large amounts of blood..._

_Nicked her lungs._

_Needs emergency surgery._

_Faint pulse._

_She's going into shock._

_Put her under_... were the last three words I heard.

. . . . .

I slowly drifted back into consciousness. My eyes didn't want to open yet so I used my ears.

A constant annoying beep sounded to my left. My fingers twitched to try and dislodge something attached to the back of my hand. I felt at it with my other hand and realized it was an I.V.

Shifting a little I feel something compressing my chest. I touch a large thing of bandages tightly wrapped about my chest. Memories suddenly come flowing back to my mind. The party, the stake, Zero... What did happen to Zero anyway. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door clicking open. I forced my open for the first time and reached up a hand to rub them. I turned towards the door to see a surprised nurse looking at me.

" Oh! You're awake. Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?"

"Water?" I requested. She nodded with a smile and disappeared through the door. A few minutes passed before she came back. Sipping the water with a provided straw I used the hand controller to sit myself up.

While I watched the nurse take down numbers from the monitors she spoke without turning around.

" Your friends came by many times this week to see if you were awake but you weren't. Would you like me too call them again? Or should I wait to see if they pop up today."

" A WEEK!?" I gasped. " I've seriously been out a week?"

" With an injury like that, yes."

" Good lord." I mumbled.

A speaker sitting in the far corner of the room crackled and then a feminine spoke.

" Nurse Dakashi? Are you present in room 3748?"

" Yes?" she answered.

" The same people are here for Anna Takayima. Has she woken up yet?"

The nurse turned and looked at me to make sure I hadn't gone back to sleep. I gave the okay sign with my fingers and she nodded to me.

" Yes she is awake. A little tired though it seems..."

" I'll send them up." said the lady. Nurse Dakashi turned to me and said, " Just press the call button down to the office if you need anything." And left leaving me in silence. I closed my eyes and waited for whoever was going to see me. I turned to lie on my side and faced away from the door to get into a more comfortable. When voices and footsteps got nearer and louder I pretended to fall back asleep. The voices got quieter and then the door clicked open gently. Judging by the pairs of footsteps I could make out at least four different ones.

" Go on, Kaito." Zero prodded. Kaito was here!? I heard Kaito's footsteps circle around the end of the bed to where I faced.

A warm hand placed itself on my arm and shook gently.

" I know your awake silly." Kaito said.

I smiled and opened my eyes to look into his eyes that were the same emerald green. Along with his brown hair.

" Kaito!" I squealed in happiness and sat up to be wrapped into a warm hug, wincing a little as a dull throb erupted underneath the bandages.

He laughed, " Glad to see you're awake."

" I thought you were in America." I said.

" When I heard what happened I came as quickly as I could. I thought you were going to die." His voice cracked.

" Well, i'm not dead am I? So stop with the worrying." I demanded with a smile.

" Oh how i've missed you!" Cried a hysterical voice and the next thing I knew I was being hugged by Cross.

" Oi! Get off her Cross. " Came a gruff voice and I turned my head to stare at my Master. Toga Yagari.

_Flashback: 5 years ago _

_A knock sounded at the front door._

_ " I got it!" I yelled and clicked the lock opening the door to look up at a man with a brown overcoat and a brown cowboy hat. He had black curly hair that reached to just about to the tops of his shoulders and blue eyes. Well one eye actually. Half of his face was covered by a metal mask. I recognized him immediately; seeing the cigarette hanging out of the corner of his always present frown._

_ " Mr. Yagari?! Wat are you doing here." I asked. About two seconds after I questioned him two silver haired boys ran around him and smacked into me._

_ " Oof." I grunted as they hugged me._

_ " Hello Anna!" They said in unison, letting go of me._

_Mr. Yagari interrupted or greetings._

_ " Are you'r parents home? I'd like to speak with them. It's important."_

_ " Huh? Oh yeah, they're in the kitchen. Follow me. You guys can go in the living room." I called over my shoulder to the twins. Yagari's boots made loud thumps on the wooden floor down the hallway as we walked towards the kitchen. When I rounded the corner I saw them sitting at the dining table._

_ " Mom, Dad? Mr. Yagari's here." I said. They both jumped a little, seeming unaware of my sudden appearance._

_Dad spoke up first. " Toga? We weren't expecting you here."_

_ " I need to discuss something with the both of you." He paused and turned around to glare at me. " Alone." He emphasized the word Alone and I rolled my eyes._

_ " Yeah, yeah. I'm going. I'm going. Don't kill me." I Huffed and shut the kitchen door behind me, leaving them to discuss WHATEVER they needed to talk about. I entered the living room quietly to see Zero and Ichiru flipping through channels. An idea popped into my head and I smirked evilly. Going right behind them I leaned so my face was right in between theirs._

_ "BOO!" I cried. They screamed; I on the other hand fell onto the ground with laughter._

_ " So(gasp) not (gasp) funny." Claimed Ichiru who was holding his chest in fright. Zero just laughed._

_ " Come on. We can't goof off in here. Let's go outside before we get yelled at." I said holding out to each of them. I pulled them off the couch and we headed outside._

_ " Hide and go seek?" I asked, hopefully and phased into my wolf form. We lived far away from the prying eye so I was free to be like this if I pleased._

_ " on!" Zero whined." You can't do that. That's cheating!"_

_' _Be smart ' _I said into their heads. And ran up to the porch steps so they could hide._

**( Yes , my character can read minds and talk to other people in their minds. Something new :))**

_Not before l left I heard Ichiru say " I don't like it when she does that, freaks me out."_

_ "Quit complaining Ichiru. Go that way and I'll go this way." Zero said and ran off._

_I counted to 60 and jumped off the porch, my large paws hushed my the grass. I caught one of the twins scents and padded around the back. The wind shifted several times and I was starting to get irritated. Finally the wind had died down a lot and I wandered around to the front. Catching someones scent I sniffed my way over to a giant blooming rose bush. A silver head stuck out behind it. Got you now! I ran around the bush and leaped on him. The next thing he knew he was being pinned underneath me by a paw. ' _Found you! '

_Zero looked up at me with a glare._

_ " Get off me." He growled defeated. And stood up to brush some dirt that had gotten onto the knees of his pants._

_' _Dude. You need to find better hiding places ' _I demanded. I was glad that the only way I could tell them apart was by their voices. At that moment We heard Ichiru scream. I sprinted around to the back of the house, paws digging up dirt. A level E had its arms around a struggling Ichiru. Its fangs showing and ready to bite down on Ichiru's exposed neck.I snarled and leaped in the air and slammed into the level E He was surprised enough that he let go of Ichiru. He scrambled backwards and Zero, who had caught up with me, grabbed his younger brother and hauled him out of the way._

_' _Go get my par- ' _My telepathic thoughts were interrupted when a strong hand backhanded me in the head. I was thrown backwards. _

_The level E spoke. It's voice sounded slightly distorted._

_ " A wolf- human girl?My, my your kinds blood is very rare. Let me have a taste!" It laughed and launched himself at me. I sprung up and we connected in the air. I tackled him to the ground rolling and snarling at each other. Finally managing to bite him I bit deep into his shoulder, causing blood to spray out in an arc. My muzzle was soaked with it and I gave a wolfy grin in satisfaction. But this made the Level E much angrier. Take THAT you bloodsucker!_

_I was distracted when My parents, the twins and Mr. Yagari burst through the back door. It cost me._

_ " Anna look out!" Cried my father and I saw claws coming straight towards my face. I twisted out of the way just in time but I felt claws scrapped across my back. I yelped in pain. The smell of my blood distracted me. Taking his pause as a clear shot I jumped and clamped my razor sharp teath on his throat and twisted my head. The level E exploded into dust._

_Everyone ran over to my as I phased back into human form. The twins knocked me over and hugged me tightly. I winced when they touched the injury on my back. _

_ " Hey guys take it easy." I scolded them and got up._

_Yagari looked at me . " You handled that Level E pretty well. I'm impressed. "_

_ " Looks like I have myself a new student."._

_End of flashback:'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_ " _Hey Master. Long time no see. " I smirk and punched him in the shoulder when he walked over to greet me, gun slung into a strap behind his back. Zero followed him over. His head was down and he wasn't looking at me I noticed he was rubbing his shoulder, rotating it backward and forward. Wait. One. Minute. I pieced it all together. Yagari's gun. Zero's shoulder, the gunshot. Before Yagari could blink an I punched him under the jaw. HARD. He head snapped back.

" You nonsensical halfwit! " I snarled.

Yagari's eyes were ones of disbelief. Kaito guffawed and gave me another hug his body shook with laughter. His eyes watered.

" What the-! Why on earth did you do that!" He growled and rubbed his jaw. Zero was having a hard time containing his composure, having his hand covering his mouth. Headmaster was chuckling.

" Because you deserve it for hurting Zero."

" He almost bit that Cross girl." He retorted.

" So? That doesn't give you the right to." I snapped.

" It's good to see your usual self. Takayima." Grumbled Zero.

I laughed. " Its good to see you to Kiryuu," I replied. " So when can I get out of here?" I asked, my question directed at Cross.

Nurse Dakashi came in that exact moment. " Tomorrow actually. We just need to run a few more tests then your free to go." She said with her ever present smile. Then she gesture to the four boys.

" Your times up. You need to leave. " The nurse said with an apologetic smile.

They grumbled something unintelligible and left. Kaito gave me a kiss on the cheek and Zero ruffled my hair.

" See you guys tomorrow." I called and they shut the door. I was sad that they left. The room was back to silence. My heart filled with warmth. I was glad I got to see them. And with those happy thoughts I drifted off to sleep once more.

*** So. You like? (pants with exhaustion). 2hours and I finished it all! (flexes cramped fingers)* Gonna try and post 9 ASAP... ***


	9. Affects Begin

*** Holy Crap! Its been FOREVER since I updated. A week and a half I think! So much boring stuff going on and being sick prevented me from writing! Plus I broke my iPod on accident so I couldn't use that either. *sigh* Well im back and all fresh with ideas -ssnniiiffff -*cough cough* Okay not completely over being sick. But im germ free so I can touch my moms computer w/o her scolding me. i 3 u still mom hahaha. Anyway here's the next chapter! I know a lot of you have wanted me to update so this is for all of those awesome people! :D ENJOY OH R&R!***

Last chapter: _" So when can I get out of here?" I asked, my question directed at Cross._

_Nurse Dakashi came in that exact moment. " Tomorrow actually. We just need to run a few more tests then your free to go." She said with her ever present smile. Then she gesture to the four boys._

_ " Your times up. You need to leave. " The nurse said with an apologetic smile._

_They grumbled something unintelligible and left. Kaito gave me a kiss on the cheek and Zero ruffled my hair._

_ " See you guys tomorrow." I called and they shut the door. I was sad that they left. The room was back to silence. My heart filled with warmth. I was glad I got to see them. And with those happy thoughts I drifted off to sleep once more._

The next day...

Headmaster came to pick me up around 5 pm. Filling out release papers they let me go giving me some pain medication to go. The car ride was completely silent and Cross broke it.

" Sooo, how are you feeling?" He asked.

I gave an okay gesture with my hand and leaned my head against the cool glass of the passenger window, looking at the many different building that lined the street.

" Kaname was very worried about you." Cross tried.

" If he cared then he would have come to see me." I grumbled. " He's just happy that it wasn't him."

" I'm serious Anna. Why don't you go talk to him if you don't believe me." He said.

I shut my eyes and sighed in irritation. " Fine. Whatever."

I heard him sigh and I could feel his eyes staring at me.

" Eyes on the road." I said. The car suddenly lurched from his foot hitting the breaks. I jerked forward and grabbed the door handle to stabilize myself. My eyes shot open and I glared at Cross from the passenger seat.

" What did I tell you!" I yelled and looked out the front windshield to see why he stopped and my eyes widened. A level E jumped across the road, up and over a small business building, dissapearing into the trees.

We sat there for a minute and then he started to move the car forward again. I looked at Cross, still a little confused.

" Was that a level E?"

" Yeah." He said, his expression full of concern.

" What's it doing in broad daylight jumping all around the place."

* I don't know but I'll have you go tell Yagari later today. He might want to know."

"Okay but I want a shower first." I laughed.

We pulled up to the academy and I got out of the door using the door frame as a support to pull myself into a standing position. My chest pain was turning into a slight burning sensation. I reached back inside the car and grabbed my pills, pocketing them in my pant pocket. Headmaster came up next to me and put a comforting arm around my shoulder guiding my up the steps to the iron gates of the academy. As we walked towards my room Kaien spoke again, this time perking my interest.

" Zero and Yuuki are going to the Association tomorrow to look up some files for Yuuki. Maybe you can come along to look at stuff for you. You know... for the affects of the bite."

I smiled in agreement. I took off towards my room alone. I opened my bedroom door and noticed a note on my bed. I walked over and picked it up. I opened it and saw it was from Kaito.

_**Anna,**_

_** Sorry I'm not there to see you and tell you goodbye. I had to leave today. I hope you get better. There's a present for you in your desk drawer. I had them engrave a name on it. Kind of a joke. Hope you like it! I love you. Kaito**_

I raise a curious eyebrow and hesitantly walk over to the drawer. Then yank it open to reveal a gun.

It looked like Zero's but it was black and I picked it up to weigh it in my hand. _Perfect._ I turned the gun over and found the name. _**Bloody**__**Fang.**_I laughed out loud at that. Okay I was glad it wasn't some weird name. I placed it on my bed and stepped into the bathroom. Turning on the shower I stepped in keeping the water lukewarm as to not burn my stitched up back and chest. Taking a closer look I saw that the stitches were 2 inches long both front and back. I sighed heavily. Finishing in the shower I wrapped up my chest with new bandages and put on stone washed jeans a plain black tight fitting t-shirt and a pair of converse shoes. I grabbed my gun and found a belt holster for it in the drawer also. I grabbed a sweat shirt to shrug on to hid my gun and went outside to head towards the headmasters office.

I opened the door with out knocking and was instantly met with the smell of food coming from the kitchen. My stomach growled and I walked towards the smell. I found Zero cooking soup. I walked over to Zero and wrapped my arms around his thin waist. He jumped. Then turned around to look down at me with surprise.

" Hey!" He said with a small smile and gave me a careful hug.

" Hey." I said and walked away from him to sit at a table close by.

" How are you feeling." He asked and turned his attention back to his cooking.

" Fine. I little sore but I'm okay."

Zero turned off the burner and carried two steaming bowls of soup over to the table then fetched a couple of spoons and two glasses of water. He watched me as I took a spoonful into my mouth after carefully blowing on it. My eyes widened and I smiled with satisfaction written on my face.

" So good!" I groaned and dug in for more. Zero chuckled and took sips of his own. We sat slurping our early dinner for a while when Zero sat his spoon down with a clatter in his already empty bowl.

As I was finishing my last bit of soup Zero asked. " Why did you do it?" I stopped with my spoon halfway to my mouth.

" What?"

" Why did you protect him."

I set my spoon inside my now empty bowl, pushing it aside, leaning forward to rest my elbows on the table.

" Look, Zero. I know you have a great dislike for Kaname. But I don't hate him. My only Hate is for Shizuka. Kaname had nothing to do with it. It was my decision to do what I did. I want you to know that."

Zero's eyes were covered by his hair but his mouth was set into a thin line. I knew he was fighting himself to not say anything. My chair made a scraping sound and I walked over to where Zero sat, ruffled his hair and walked out of the kitchen to go find the headmaster. I looked back to see Zero sitting in the same position.

I found the headmaster walking towards the moon dorm with a pile of 5 thick looking books stacked on top of one another. He looked like he was about to topple over. I walked over to him and grabbed the top book that fell off the pile in midair.

He looked over at me with a relieved smile.

"Anna! Can you take these books to Takuma for me? Hes in class but you can drop them off in there. Do you mind doing that for me?" I shook my head and took the books with ease. Cross stared at me in amazement. I walk away towards the dorm and go to where his class was. As I neared the classroom number Cross had mention I heard Yagari's voice coming through under the door. So Yagari was teaching the night class students? Hmmmm. I balanced the books on one and and opened the door with my other hand. It creaks open slowly and I step into the room. Yagari quit talking and looked at me.

" What do you want." He said. When he realized it was me he walked over and stares.

" I have books for Takuma. Cross said I could drop them off here. Oh and go and talk to Headmaster about something important its about a level E we almost hit tomight" I said. He jerked his head to the said person and I walked over to him. Takuma was to busy to notice me because he was to engrosed in his manga novel. The other vampire in the room had their full attention on me as I slowly walked towards Takuma. When I reached him I slammed the books down on the table making him jump and yelp out in surprise. He looked up at me.

" You ordered these?" I asked him and pointed to the books with a lazy hand.

" Yes,yes. Thank you Anna- chan. Im very grateful for what you did for Kaname- sama." He smiled.

" Whatever . You're welcome. I'd like to here the thank you from Kuran himself though." I replied a little ticked and turned to leave. An angry feminine voice stopped me.

" How dare you speak about Kaname-sama like that!" She yelled.

I turned with lighning speed, grabbed the girl my the throat and slammed her against the wall.

" Do NOT yell at me _missy."_ I hissed. " If _Kaname-sama _has a problem about how I talk about him he can deal with me himself.." I mocked in her voice and let her sink to the floor, while trying to catch her breath.

I suddenly regain myself and looked at the damage I had caused. I slowly backed away. My eyes sweeped the room and I found they were all staring at me with shocked expressions. One persons expression made me stare back at them. Kaname. His eyes flashed and he began to shake his head in disappointment. I broke eye contact and ran out of the room. Tears streaming down my face.

_What was happening to me._

**_It took me 4 HOURS to type this thing! Applause anyone? * crickets* JK like I said before R&R_**


	10. Association Findings

Hello everybody! Here's the next one. I finally got the other chapter done last night! Woohoo! I think it was a success. 4 hours? I mean come on, I was typing in my sleep haha (smiles) I hope to make this chapter good. R&R! You know the drill. X)*

_Last chapter:_

_" Do NOT yell at me missy." I hissed. " If Kaname-sama has a problem about how I talk about him he can deal with me himself.." I mocked in her voice and let her sink to the floor, while trying to catch her breath. _

_I suddenly regain myself and looked at the damage I had caused. I slowly backed away. My eyes sweeped the room and I found they were all staring at me with shocked expressions. One persons expression made me stare back at them. Kaname. His eyes flashed and he began to shake his head in disappointment. I broke eye contact and ran out of the room. Tears streaming down my face._

_What was happening to me._

I collapsed on my bed and sobbed into my pillow. _Get a grip! Stop crying... please...stop. _I tried but the tears kept flowing. I hugged my pillow as tightly as I could and rocked back and forth for comfort. My mind flashed to the image of that girl that I almost strangled to death and I shivered with discust. Why had my anger got so out of control that fast? I figured it was just another thing from the bite. My sobs subsided into hiccups. _I'm falling apart,_ I thought sadly. Wiping my eyes with the back of my hand I lay down on the bed and stared out the window at the bright half moon. I wanted to find out everything. So that I could at least be prepared to die.

The next day:

Kaien and Yagari followed Zero, Yuuki and I silently while we walked towards the Association. Zero was getting ticked.

" Can you leave us alone? This isn't some parent teacher conference!" He growled.

" We just came along to help," Persisted Cross, his expression turned into one of chibi sadness.

Zero huffed and Yuuki tried to make him happy. " Come on Zero, I'm just excited that I might find something about my past."

Zero huffed again and fell silent. I slowed my pace so I was behind the group. Glancing at passing hunters. Just what would I find in there. Should I even bother? What if I regret reading anything. I shook my head to try and clear the worries from my head and let out a loud sigh, scuffing my feet along the pavement. Realizing I had lagged far behind I quickened my pace.

The Association was a huge building, it looked like a small castle with its pointed roofs and crosses engraved in stone, lining the walls of the building. The stone was a dark grey and rows of flowerbeds lined the sidewalks. If the Association tried to make the place look cheery, they obviously failed miserably. The two large and tall oak doors at the entrance of the H.A stood tall and ominous to most of the onlookers who happened to gaze open them. The creaked and groaned slightly as they opened. When we walked inside all of the hunters snapped to attention at the presence of a vampire. Yuuki looked around nervously.

" They're not looking at you Yuuki." Reassured Zero.

" This building _should _have a spell to repel vampires," said a man who was leaning against a off-white stone column." But I guess you've already been tamed. I see your tattoo." Zero just stared at him blankly.

" He don't gang up on him like that-"

" Oh?" He said raising an elegant eyebrow, " Are you the little brat that tamed him?"

Yuuki's eyes widened in anger. " Hey! I am not a brat." She yelled, causing Zero and I to chuckle at her outburst.

" Kiyruu-kun is our ally." came a voice from the left of us. I turned to see it was the Association President. " Come along." He said. ( **im not sure its its a boy or a girl XD) **and turned to walk in the direction of the library. I excused myself from the group and turned in the other direction towards the document section.

The rows were about 7 shelved high and were filled from end to end with file upon file. And about 50 ft long in each direction. I wiped a hand down my face. This was going to take forever if I didn't get help. Walking towards the **P **section I glanced at the file tabs. _Pureblood rituals. Pureblood anscestor documents. Pureblood lineage. Pureblood spells. The Kuran Family. How to try and kill a Pureblood._ I smirked at some of these. This was getting ridiculous.

" Excuse me. Are you looking for a certain file of some sort?" Came a young boys voice.

I jumped slightly and turned to look at a cute boy with straight hair like Zero's but black. He had dark blue eyes and a charming looked to be 18 or so. I blushed slightly and tried to get rid of it.

" Uhhh... Yeah actually. Do you have any reports on pureblood bites to wolves?" I asked and tapped my foot impatiently, wringing my hands together nervously.

" That's a funny thing to ask for. But I think we have a couple. " He motioned for me to follow him and he walked to the other side of the shelf. He grabbed a nearby ladder and used it to climb to the very top shelf. His eyes scanned the titles and then they lit up with triumph. Pulling out two files he jumped from the ladder and handed them to me.

" Here we are. I had to organize part of this shelf once and I remember reading one of these. Completely brutal. I couldn't believe my eyes when I read it." He laughed. He stopped immediatly when he saw the expression of disbelief on my face. He coughed.

" Sooo... Can I ask why you wanted to take a look at them?"

" To help me." I said, my eyes started to burn with oncoming tears.

" What? What do you mean 'to help you'-" He stopped abruptly and stared at me in horror. " Are you saying that you-"

" Yes." I said and clutched them to my chest and I slid down the shelf case to end up on the floor.

" I...I'm really sorry. I didn't mean-" He began but I cut him off.

" I know you didn't. You can do me a huge favor and forget we ever had this discussion and to not tell anyone else about my 'problem'. Got it?" I pressed and stared the boy straight in the eye, making sure he got the message.

" I understand." He answered and walked away giving me one last backward glance before disappearing back in the direction he must have come from. I looked down at the files and crossed my legs to make a makeshift desk to lay the documents on. I opened the one on top and scanned the inside. My heart went straight through a meat grinder when I started to read the words.

**Hunter: **Hikari DaKisha

**Level in hunting:** Junior Hunter

**Age: **16

**Desciption of incident:**

_Hikari was attacked on a mission by a Pureblood on May 24 , 2004. He was found alone and a bite was found on his neck. We monitored him for a time and all seemed to go well. About 4-5 years passed before we began to see sudden drastic changes in his behavior. He began to have smaller patience and he would attack people if they yelled or disciplined him. His eyes would turn red like a vampire and he would viciously attack his fellow hunters. We noticed that his eyes would turn red before he attacked anyone and then they would go back to their regular color. He seemed to be confused to what had happened after the attack like he had no memory of it. After questioning we found that he blacked out before he turned and went berserk. He also coughed up blood every so often. We had to cage him because his black outs occurred more frequently. His body seemed to be in pain. He would writh on the stone floor and beg us to kill him. His bones would reshape themselves into his wolf form and he would slowly undergo the transformation. I was a witness to his suffering. One day he asked and begged for me to kill him and I gave him my word as a hunter and as a friend. I signed to contract to his death. He was my best friend. __**Ryuka Serja Junior Hunter 17 years old Logged May 25, 2009**_

New tears tracked down my face. I slammed the folder shut and slapped it on the floor. The other file was just the same. Same report. Different person. _So, _I thought, _this is what it's going to be like huh. That's horrible. _I picked up the folders, tapped them on the floor to get them straightened and climbed the ladder back up to put them where that boy had found them. My hands shook as I clambered back down and headed towards the direction where the others had gone. My shoes scuffed on the floor as I walked at a sluggish pace to the library. I saw the back of their heads and a burning book on the table. My eyes grew large with astonishment. Why was the book on fire? I dried my face the best I could with the sleeve of my jacket and walked up behind the group. Kaien heard me coming closer and looked at me with a questioning gaze. I nodded wistfully and walked up behind Yuuki.

" Yuuki?" I asked. She jumped a little.

" Oh hi Anna-chan did you find what you were looking for?"

" Yeah." I sighed. Zero looked at me and frowned. I was betting my eyes were red and slightly puffy.

"Sooo... Can I ask why the books on fire?" I said and bent over to peer at the burning page.

" When I laid my eyes on it it burst into flames. I don't know why but it feels as if someone is preventing me from knowing anything about what happened 10 years ago." Yuuki said, looking downcast.

" Everythings going to be alright." I assured her and gave her back a small pat. " We'll find something." Yuuki still didn't look happy.

Kaien interrupted with his usual cheery self. " Alright people ! Lets go back to the Academy! You three have lots of things that need to be done. Especially you Anna, you've been gone for a whole week!"

I groaned. This was going to be a very long semester.

As we exited the building Zero turned to me. " Are you sure your alright?"

" Possitive."


	11. It's Not My Fault

*** Another chapter. I haven't updated in a while. Sorry to everyone that was waiting * sad face* R&R!***

_Last Chapter_

_New tears tracked down my face. I slammed the folder shut and slapped it on the floor. The other file was just the same. Same report. Different person. So, I thought, this is what it's going to be like huh. That's horrible. I picked up the folders, tapped them on the floor to get them straightened and climbed the ladder back up to put them where that boy had found them. My hands shook as I clambered back down and headed towards the direction where the others had gone_.

" There's something your not telling me." said Zero. I rolled my eyes. This was the forth time he'd brought it up.

" Obviously, since you keep asking me and I keep not telling you." I scoffed. I didn't want to talkto anybody but Headmaster about what I had found earlier yesterday afternoon.

It was the week of the Ball and everyone was going crazy. Girls were constantly talking about it and half of them already had their dresses. Plus there was word of a new student that was coming to the Academy. Kaien wouldn't tell us if it was a Day or Night class student.

" Are you going to the Ball?" Zero asked as we did our morning rounds.

" Yes, Cross is making me do duty. Are you?"

" Same."

" You don't sound very excited."

" Neither do you." I countered and gave him poke in the arm.

We finished and walked to the Moon dorms gates and as usual Yuuki came running up to us with her usual happy attitude.

" Hey guys. Aren't you excited for the Ball this weekend Anna?" She said, turning to me.

" Completely." I lied, with a fake cheerful tone. Zero held the girls back on one side, Yuuki and I on the other. I managed to keep the girls on my side obedient but one girl went as far as to push through the other girls and ended up elbowing me sharply in the back. Right over my stiches. Let me tell you, it HURT.

I cried out sharply, and held one hand over my back as I turned to face them with a muderous glare.

" WILL YOU PLEASE STOP GOOFING AROUND!" I roared. My chin quivered as I tried not to start crying. The throb in my chest pounded right along with my heart beat. I tried to distract myself from the pain by fiddling with my fingers or moving from foot to foot.

" Sorry." Came a whispered reply and I turned my head to see it was the girl who had elbowed me. I instantly was feeling guilty for screaming at her.

" I'm sorry for screaming at you. I didn't mean to." I said back and added a smile.

" That's okay." she replied and turned her attention back to the opening doors.

I did the same and watched as the night class began to walk past us.

My eyes followed Kaname as he came nearer and he stopped infront of me.

" How are you feeling?" He asked with a smirk. I gasped slightly. He turned and continued to walk with the half smirk still plastered on his lips. Ruka walked past me with her usual glare. More guilt washed over me and my mood sunk even lower. I kept my eyes downcast and managed a quiet " I'm sorry." Before she walked farther away. She turned her head towards me with eyes no longer glaring, but said nothing.

After all girls had departed to their classes and the night students were gone, the day went just as it usually did. By release time it was the same routine, hold back the girls. Let the night class get to class. Then do patrol twice to make sure the girls weren't snooping. Zero and Yuuki had left to go in to sleep and i stayed and decided to do the last but of patrol myself. I walked towards the Moon Moon Dorm walkway and leaned over the railing to look down at the grassy ground bellow, enjoying the breeze and the last rays of the sun before it set.

A dull throb was slowly making itself known behind my eyes and at the back of my head. I groaned and rubbed it in slow circles, hoping to decrease the pain.

. . . . . .

Takuma's POV:

I slapped my forehead with my hand. I had forgotten my history book back in my room.

" Uh, Kaname?" I asked hopeful.

" Yes?"

" I forgot my history book im my room again. Can you tell the teacher I'll be back?"

" Again?" He asked. An irrited spark flitted through his eyes.

I laughed nervously. " Sorry." I apologized.

" Alright," Kaname sighed. " But hurry."

I used my vampire speed and was almost to the dorm when I saw Anna standing on the walkway staring out into the trees. She didn't seem to notice my presence. I couldn't see her face so I hesitantly walked closer to her.

" Anna-chan?" I said. Her head turned slightly in my direction. But I still couldn't see her face. I glanced back towards the class dorms nervously, then back at Anna's still non moving form.

_Something doesn't feel right,_ I wondered. I moved even closer to Anna and repeated her name once more and placed a hand on her shoulder. The silence was thick. Then slowly Anna turned. Her face was hidden behind her hair. Her mouth opened and it revealed two rows on sharp looking canines. A snarl rumbled out between her teeth. I jerked my hand back with a cry of surprise. She moved forward and pushed me to the ground. Stars erupted my vision and i shook my head to clear them. I could see Anna's eyes from this vantage point. They were glowing red.

" Anna?! W-what are you doing. What's wrong with you." I cried and tried to scoot away from her but my back connected with the other side of the walkway.

She didn't respond but changed into a white wolf and leaped on me biting deep into my shoulder.

I screamed.

. . . . .

Nightclass, POV:

Halfway through the lesson a distant scream was heard. The night class jumped. Yagari stopped talking and walked over to the window and opened it, peering out with narrowed eyes. Kaname walked over to Yagari and stood next to him. The scream came again.

"Who is that." asked Kain.

Before anyone could answer his question, Kaname dissappeard in a furious blur. Leaving everyone to stare at the empty air that stood next to their teacher.

. . . . .

Takuma POV:

Anna strike at me again and again. Trying to go for my throat, I grabbed her around the neck and pushed her away. She snapped and growled trying to bite my arms which I was trying to keep unbitten. Blood poured down my should and several other bites which she had inflicted. I was beginning to become lightheaded from the loss of much blood.

She broke loose of my hold and backed away, starting to circle me. She was waiting for me to die. My eyes followed her every movement. She did the same with me.

A presence made itself known and it was coming towards us. I recognized the aura to be Kaname. I took a quick glance away from her and that was the stupidest mistake I made. Never take your eyes off of someone or something that wants to kill you and has the ability to do so. I realized my mistake and my arms flew up to protect myself from the next attack but I was to slow. An agonizing pain erupted at my neck and I had to other choice but to hurt her to make her back fingers sharpened into claws and I dug them into her back. She yelped and jumped away. I reached up with a hand and touched my neck gingerly. It came away with blood dripping onto the pavement. I winced. Glancing up I saw that Anna was human again and was standing there staring at me. Her eyes were back to normal, but she was crying.

. . . . . .

Anna POV:

I stood there and saw the mess before me. Blood was splattered on the brick walkway, pieces of fur and clothing were dotting the ground here and there. And Takuma was lying right in the middle of it.

I sobbed and ran over to him.

" I'm so sorry Takuma!" I cried.

" Its *cough* alright." He choked and a trickle of blood ran out from eh corner of his mouth and down his chin. I saw this and sobbed even harder.

" NO it is NOT alright. I almost killed you!" I cried angrily and pulled up my jacket sleeve away from my wrist. " Here, drink."

His eyes went wide and he used a weak hand to push it away. I grabbed his chin and forced my wrist in. I saw his fangs were already extended. " Do it. Or i'll make you." I threatened. He bit obediently. I watched as His wounds began to heal and he pulled away.

" Thank you," Takuma said, his voice already sounding normal.

I cried in relief and sat there hugging him.

Suddenly someone ripped me away from Takuma's embrace and slammed me against the railing, making the stone chip and crumble. I cried out and looked into the furious eyes of Kaname.

" So. You manged to turn into a ferocious beast, hmm? We'll have to do something about that." He growled.

" It's not my fault."

*** Did I upset you? *laugs evilly* Be ready for the next one mwahaha. And the video was something I found randomly. Some parts go alone with it and some well... dont :) But enjoy it anyway lol***


	12. New Student

Next chapter like I promised. *sighs* my fingers hurt. :D*

_Last chapter:_

_Suddenly someone ripped me away from Takuma's embrace and slammed me against the railing, making the stone chip and crumble. I cried out and looked into the furious eyes of Kaname._

_ " So. You manged to turn into a ferocious beast, hmm? We'll have to do something about that." He growled._

_ " It's not my fault."_

" Oh it isn't, is it?" He said and pressed my tighter up against the railing. My back started to go numb.

" Kaname stop!" Kaname turned to see Takuma shakily getting to his feet. " Don't hurt her... Please." He pleaded and put a hand on Kaname arm that was pushing me. Kaname relented. When he pulled away I I pushed away from him and ran. I heard my name being called but i didn't listen. I don't know how long I ran but I managed to end up at a large stream. Falling to my knees I picked up a bunch of water and started to scrub everywhere. Arms, face, hands, and neck. Once again I was crying. _Good lord! How much can I cry in ONE night, _I mused. The water ran red. I watch it flow down and disappear. _How was I going to tell Takuma what happened with me. _I thought back to the last thing I remember.

A twig snapped behind me and I jumped, twisting around to face the sound. My enhanced sight aided my eyes and I surveyed the trees. I saw no one. A glance at my watch said 11:30. I huffed and started to walk back the way I had run from. I had to go across the Moon dorm walkway. Peaking out to see if anyone was there, I started to walk out when I heard voices and footsteps.

" Anna," the voice called. " Are you out here?" I peered around until I saw who it was. Yagari was standing in one place by the _" mess"_ I had made earlier. I shuddered and stepped out, walking towards him slowly. He saw me and frowned with concern, looking me up and down he probably could see my tattered blood-stained clothed and the blood that I couldn't get rid of that was still inbetween my fingers. His blue eye landed on my face. And I was positive that I looked miserable.

He said nothing when I went to stand in front of him. Yagari just put one arm around my shoulder and pulled my close to him in a warm hug. I was surprised at first. I never thought he was the type to _hug _people.

I hugged him back.

" Come on squirt. Let's get you inside." I let him pull me along. The image of Takuma's bloodied body permanent in my mind.

. . . .

The next day:

I had asked the headmaster if I could skip class for a couple of days to gather myself back together and he agreed. But...

" What do you mean ' Help Yagari with the Nightclass'!" I yelled at the headmaster. " How can you put me through that. DO you even know what I DID last night?! I almost_ KILLED _someone. How do you think that makes me feel!" My voice had risen higher.

Headmaster winced. " Look, there's no one else for the job. You know that Zero won't take it, and Yuuki is human. I won't have my own daughter being looked at like food every time she walks in there."

" But she not your daughter." I retorted. " And why can't Zero take the job."

" Because. He is a level D and with his frequent blood lust and hunter senses it could make him go haywire. I don't know how much he can take being in there with Kaname-kun."

This made my rage go on pause for a slight minute. Zero was my best friend. I huffed and rubbed my face with my hands. Zero was a weak-spotted subject for me. I cared about him a lot. He meant a lot to me...

" Fine. FINE. I'll do it. BUT if I ask, I want out of there right away. Understand?" I pressured and leaned over his desk so I was right in his face.

He squeaked and leaned away. " Okay, you start tonight. Oh, and don't forget. That new student is showing up with her guardian tonight so be prepared." He said and I ground my teeth together and stalked out of the room before I had any ideas of how to strangle him. When I got outside I was met by Yuuki, fully dressed in her uniform. A smile wasn't on her face. This time it was a frown, circles under her eyes and hairs were sticking up all out in different directions.

" Yuuki?! What on earth happened to you!" I exclaimed. She let out a giant yawn and stretched her arms above her head.

" I'm on the dance committee and I'm trying to plan for this weekend. I ALSO have to study for finals." I slapped my forehead forgetfully.

" Finals?! I still have to get all my work done that I missed for last week! I'll guess I have to work on it tonight while I'm helping Yagari." I told her.

" Yagari- sensei? Why?"

" I made a deal with him. It's just for a couple of days. No longer than that I hope," I replied.

" Well good luck with that."

I shrugged and walk towards the moon dorm with her. When we got there I let her go ahead and I wandered over the the side to sit in the shade of the giant maple and oak trees. I was glad that I didn't have the hassle of going from class to class. I coughed, wiped a little bit of blood away from my lips and sighed. I became relaxed and fell into a light sleep...

" Hey wake up!"

I jerked away and my eyes snapped open to stare right into Zero's.

" Why are you out here?" His tone was firm. I rubbed my eyes and squinted up at the sky. The sun looked about where it would be at 3 pm. I asked Zero what time it was anyway.

" Four-thirty," He replied. "you must have been asleep since this morning if you have no idea what time it is." Zero's frown went even deeper. " What made you sleep this much." He questioned.

" Late patrol." I lied and pushed myself off the ground, dusting off a box-elder bug that had managed to climb its way up my pant leg. Zero shrugged and pushed a hand through his silver hair looking stressed.

" Did the Headmaster tell you about the new student?"

It took me a second.

" New student? Oh! Yeah he did. He said that she would becoming later tonight with some type of guardian." I acknowledged. We stood in silence, glancing around awkwardly.

"Soooo... Did you here anything last night? If you were awake of course. Heh." I laughed nervously and fumbled with my shirt sleeve.

" Uh.." Zero looked thoughtful for a moment, " Yeah I think I did. But I fell asleep before I could figure out what it was." He turned to look down at me.

" Why do you ask?"

" No reason." I said in a light tone and sighed in relief inwardly.

" There must be since you asked."

" Just drop it." I growled. Luckily the Headmaster decided to pop up right then. He appeared carring a large 2 inch stack of papers.

"These are for you. I thought you would want to go and start early in class with Yagari. He's waiting for you." I stared at the papers in my hands with amazement. I could feel Zero staring over my shoulder at the contents in my hands. Flipping through each page I found they were all notes from all of my classes. Some where worksheets, some where short essays. I backtracked to the notes and analyzed the a backward glance at Zero I stared at him in amazement.

" Did you write all of this for me?" I said.

A hint a blush formed on his cheeks. " No." He defended himself.

" Liar." I countered and speedily gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug. I skipped away before he could kill me.

" Aww my Zero-kun was kissed! How swe- OOWWW Zero that hurt!"

I took a backward glance to see Headmaster on the ground rubbing the back of his head, and a fuming Zero stalking away with an angry stride. I laughed and continues my way to Yagari's assigned classroom.

I knocked on the door and turned the handle to let myself in. I found my master with his feet propped up on his desk, cigarette in his mouth, and a blank expression. But it turned to annoyance when I appeared.

" Yo." He said.

" Yo." I mimicked.

" Don't be a smart alec."

" Don't tempt me." I snickered. He got up and walked towards me.

I received a light smack on my head from a book. I huffed and plopped into the chair behind his desk that he was previously occupying moments before.

" Get up." said Yagari.

" You have stuff to do. Don't be lazy." I smarted. That caused a harder hit on the head with the same book.

" Watch it, little girl."

" You watch it." I mocked.

He gave me a firm glare and walked to the back of the class to grab school papers out of the cabinets. Getting comfortable I started on the math worksheets.

**Find what x=**

** 12ab(3x-5y)+4a(6x+8xy)= **

This was going to be a very long night.

It was 7:45 when I had completed all of my worksheets and Yagari had graded all of his papers. All I had left to do was read over all of the notes Zero had given me but I waited until Yagari was teaching to do any of that so I wouldn't be completely bored out of my mind. Before class was scheduled to begin I took a breather and stretched out my stiff muscles. My stitches had healed up nicely and all that were left were two thin scars, being glad I was a wolf because my body could heal rather quickly.

The bell rang and vampires started to trickle into the room. Yagari had left to go grab some books he had forgotten, which left me in front of the room, being stared at.

I ignored their stares and glanced up to see if I saw any familiar faces. And when I did I sunk farther down in my chair with dread. Kaname, Ruka, Rima, Shiki, Aidou, Akutsuki... and Ichijou. I hid my face behind my papers and sunk even FURTHER down into my chair. I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to see him. But I wanted so badly to explain to him what had happened.

The bell rang for class to start and the vampires either found a seat and sat or stood and looked at me. I tapped the stack of papers on the desk to straighten them and set them down in a pile. suddenly a vibrating noise came from the top of the desk and i jumped slightly in my seat. I looked at the caller I.D.

**CROSS**

I flipped it open with a snap and answered it.

" Hello?"

- _Hey kid. It's Yagari. I got stuck with the Headmaster. It was urgent. Start class for me will you?_

I held the phone away from my ear and stared at it.

" ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" I shrieked into the receiver, making all of the vampire jump with surprise, Kaname was the only one who contained his composure.

- _Hey, hey. Take it easy. Tell them to open their books to chapter 3 and start reading. While they are doing that write down all of the key points in the chapter down on the chalkboard. I left the notes in the top desk drawer. _

" I am going to kill you." I hissed loudly.

- _Later. Start class. Oh and try to act nice. _He added.

" Your dead."

I snapped the phone shut and tossed it on the desk. Rubbing my temples I walked to the front of the class. The vampires quieted and watched me.

" Good evening everybody. Unfortunately Yagari will not be here at the beginning of class and I was assigned to be incharge-"

" A little human like you is in charge of us? Ha! Why would we listen to a hunter. Especially one that is younger than we are." I found the boy who had spoken and used my wolf speed to flash up to him.

" Excuse me," I said in a sweet voice, " That's not very nice." I stated and stared deep into his eyes. He was the first to look away from my murderous gaze.

" S-sorry." He sputtered.

I laughed quietly to myself and continued to talk where I had left off. " You will pull out your books and begin reading chapter three. If you have any questions, ask someone who is NOT me. Begin please." I said. The rustle of papers erupted and I picked up Yagari's notes and begun to jot them down one by one . I had a glass of water and midway through my drink the door creaked open and I stopped my writing and looked at the door.

" Sensei?" I called. But it wasn't him. It was a girl.

I froze. The girl had long silver hair that was tied to a bun on one side of her head. Her eyes were a dark grey. And she looked like...

Shock engulfed me and the glass of water I was holding slipped though my finger tips. The crash resounded around the room, making everyone snap their heads towards the sound and that's when they saw the new girl. I suddenly had the urge to point my gun at her and shot her dead right there and then, but I restrained myself. She wasn't that woman. She looked like her but she wasn't her.

" Is this the right class?"

Her voice was as light as the tinkling of glass.

" Are you in world history first hour?" I asked her. My hand gripped the desk to stop the shakes in my hands.

" Yes. Are you the teacher?" She asked a little surprised.

" No, and I don't ever wish to be. He's out for a while. Are you the new student?" I asked her.

Her stormy grey eyes looked directly into mine and I shivered under her level gaze.

" Muria Kurenai. It's a pleasure to meet you."

*** Flexes fingers and gives a WOOHOO!* I FINALLY GOT THIS ONE DONE! It tooke me so frickin long and it is complete! Somebody give me a gold medal. Cause guess what I deserve it! just kidding :) Hoped you enjoyed it! * BOWS* Be prepared for the next chapter***


	13. Mysterious Figure

*** Yawns* So tired. I freshed up with a new chapter and hallelujah! Here it is. Don't yell at me if I'm unfair to my character, thats just The Way Things Are! Lol. R&R!***

_Last chapter:_

_" Are you in world history first hour?" I asked her. My hand gripped the desk to stop the shakes in my hands._

_ " Yes. Are you the teacher?" She asked a little surprised._

_ " No, and I don't ever wish to be. He's out for a while. Are you the new student?" I asked her._

_Her stormy grey eyes looked directly into mine and I shivered under her level gaze._

_" Muria Kurenai. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

" A pleasure to meet you too." I pushed through gritted teeth. I tried to sound nice.

Aidou spoke up. " Who the hell are you?"

Maria raised a elegant eyebrow. " The hell?" she said and pushed off the ground and _floated _through the air towards Aidou, landing on his desk and cupping his face in her hands.

" Do you know who your talking to?" she purred. Aidou's eyes became wide.

" Don't tease him." said Kaname, who finally looked up from his book. Maria became childish.

" Oh? Kaname-sama I'm sorry." she replied and floated over to him. She grabbed his hand and held it to her face. His face remained blank but I could catch the flash of slight annoyance. He managed to pull his hand away.

" Your forgiven, just watch your behavior towards me." He stated. Maria giggled and floated back down to the front of the class. Right in front of me.

I took a step away from her, disgusted. Her expression was one of interest.

" Who are you?" She asked.

" A hunter." I answered, Maria's eyes looked wary.

" Your aura seems rather interesting," Maria mused. " Not human. Animal-like almost." I stiffened a little. No one else knew exept Kaname and Ichijou.

" But a mix of something else. Pain, suffering, death perhaps?" She giggled and tapped her chin.

" Stop it! " I told her.

" Why? Do you not want your friends to know? My gift is telling me about you."

" Stop." I growled.

"..." She opened her mouth to start up again.

I pulled out my gun cocked it, and pointed it straight at her face. The others in the room gasped at my actions.

" What did I just tell you," I hissed.

She leaned towards me, the gun only an inch away from her head.

" Your dying... aren't you." She whispered so low that I could only hear. I pulled the trigger.

The shot rang out but she didn't turn into dust like I wanted. Instead an arm shot out of no where and jerked my arm upward. The bullet flew past Maria"s head and planted a smoking hole into the door.

I stared at the hand holding my gun and followed the arm to look at the person's face. Yagari stared down at me with a cold expression hadn't even heard him come in. Nor did I see him. I looked and saw the open window. _Oh jeez._ He had been watching the entire time.

" Come with me." He said sternly and roughly pushed me out of the classroom. I swore I saw a smirk on the pureblood's face. And just for good measure I gave him the middle finger before the door shut.

When we got to outside Yagari gave me a hard smack upside the head.

I staggered sideways a bit and rubbed my head.

" Hehe." I laughed weakly. Yagari's stare became less cold and more concerned.

" What happened in there."

" New student happened, that's what." I said.

" Don't joke with me."

" I'm not."

" I saw you. Why did you do it."

" She pissed me off."

" That's not a good answer. You almost could have killed her if I hadn't been there."

" She looks just like that woman," I hissed at him. " that's _why._ Plus she knows about me."

His eyes widened. " What do you mean ' she knows'"

I rolled my eyes. " Knows that I'm a wolf," I said plainly. " kind of worries me. She said she- oh nevermind. I don't want to tell you anyway."

" Tell me."

" No."

Just then Zero came running up to us. His hair waswild and he was in his pajama pants and a tee-shirt. His gun also in tow.

" I heard a gun shot." He panted.

Yagari and I shared an amused glance.

" It was nothing. Yagari just stopped me from killing that new student a few minutes ago." I said like it was no big deal.

" What do you mean ' it was nothing'. Did he hurt you?" Zero questioned. Eyes roamed over my body for a bullet hole.

I turned in a circle. " Do I look hurt to you?" I asked.

" More like pissed. Who's gun was it."

I laughed. " No it was mine. I tried to kill the new girl." And with that I received yet ANOTHER smack on the head. I turned to Yagari with a glare.

" WILL YOU STOP THAT!"

Zero chuckled. " We'll if everything is going fine. I'm going back to bed. I need sleep. It's your fault that I woke up at this hour." Zero rubbed his eyes starting to become grumpy.

" It's your fault your a light sleeper." I mumbled and covered a yawn.

" Both of you go to bed," said Yagari. " oh, and Anna?"

I turned around as I began to walk away. " Yes master?"

" Just steer clear and you won't have any problems." I caught what he was trying to say and nodded in understanding.

Pulling Zero along we started back to the sun dorm.

" What was that about." He asked looking down in concern.

" Nothing. Just vampire that piss me off. I couldn't help it, " I tapped my chin and looked overly thoughtful. " You know, now that I look back at it. I was reminded of someone who would do the exact same thing."

" Who."

" You."

Zero irkmarked. I sweatdropped.

" Haha. Just kidding!" I giggled. Then I rememebered something else.

" Oh and I pissed off a pureblood." I added.

Zero raised his eyebrows. " What did you do."

I didn't say anything but I did the exact same thing to him. I gave him the bird. His expression turned to one of shock and anger. " HEY!"

He threw an elbow which I neatly dodged. " You asked."

He bared his fangs threateningly at me and I pretended to freak out.

" Oh NO! Someone save me. It's a scary vampire!" I squeaked and giggled. I ran a little ways ahead. Zero chased after me and grabbed me around the waist.

My squeals turned into laughter as he began to tickle me.

" H-hey... NO! Don't tickle me! ACK!" I squealed and struggled to get away.

Suddenly Zero and I tripped and Zero maneuvered himself so I landed on top of him. We stopped laughing and stared at each other. Our faces were inches apart. We lay there for a couple of seconds before I realized the position we were in wasn't one to be caught in. I blushed a deep red and scrambled off of him. I got up and dusted myself off and offered a hand to pull Zero up. He took it willingly.

" I guess we better go to bed then." Zero said awkwardly and looked down at his feet.

" Uhh, yeah. See you later I guess." I replied and walked as fast as I could away from him. My face was getting more red the more I thought about it. I shook my head and arrived at my room. Changing out of my clothes I threw on pajamas and climbed into bed.

. . . .

Yuuki was jumping up and down when I arrived with Zero to the gates. I still had another day to regain myself and get all my homework done for my classes and to study for my exams.

" Do you want to go dress shopping with Yori and I today? Tomorrows the Ball and we scrambled last minute. You up for it?"

" Sure. After classes?" I asked.

" Yeah, Chairman is lending us three money. So you don't have to worry abut not having any."

I nodded happily and went off on my own to take a breather.

As I walked I noticed a figure walking in between trees. My eyes narrowed suspiciously. It wasn't a Level E, that I could be sure of. But, me always being the curious type, followed him.

The strange thing was, the boy looked just like Zero. The silver hair was a little longer and he was wearing a long trench coat. Not to mention a mask covering his eyes. The boy stopped suddenly and I managed to side step a twig. I crouched down and peered through a bush. He glanced left then right. With lightning speed he pulled out a knife and flung it at the exact same bush I was hiding behind. I rolled to the side as the knife struck deep into the ground and scrambled to run. Phasing I sprinted as fast as I could away from him before he could see me completely. As I ran I decided I was would follow him around some more.

*** Nothing really special in this chapter. It will be better next time!***


	14. The Ball

*** Yo ! Long time no see ( literally, I can't see your faces XP) I had gotten grounded from the computer, so thats why I couldn't publish this story earlier. But IM BACK! Here's the next chapter. Its kind of short but sweet. R&R***

_Last chapter:_

_The strange thing was, the boy looked just like Zero. The silver hair was a little longer and he was wearing a long trench coat. Not to mention a mask covering his eyes. The boy stopped suddenly and I managed to side step a twig. I crouched down and peered through a bush. He glanced left then right. With lightning speed he pulled out a knife and flung it at the exact same bush I was hiding behind. I rolled to the side as the knife struck deep into the ground and scrambled to run. Phasing I sprinted as fast as I could away from him before he could see me completely. As I ran I decided I was would follow him around some more._

Tomorrow was the annual Ball. And I STILL hadn't gotten a dress. Yuuki however was happy and delighted. She had planned for us to go shopping today for a dress. I found it kind of ridiculous that we were doing this the day _before _the dance. I exhaled and began jumping up and down in place by the front gates of the Academy. If Yuuki and Yori would hurry we would be on our way but nooo, who knows what she was doing. I took my attention to the 200 dollars in my hand. This was A LOT. I begged the Chairman to not give me all of this money but he insisted to the point of breaking down into chibi anime tears. I gave up and took the money with reluctance.

Two pairs of running footsteps caught my attention and I glanced up to see a jogging Yuuki and Yori coming closer to me. They were changed into regular clothes. I waved frantically.

" Come on," I shouted. " We don't have all day you know."

I pocketed the money and opened the gate. They didn't stop running and continued through the gate. I watched as they ran right down the stairs and came to an abrupt stop at the bottom. I closed the gate with a smile and started to jog towards them.

" Hurry up!" Yuuki called and I gawked at her the entire way to where she stood.

" Me hurry up? I was the one waiting on you!" I grumbled and flicked her on the arm. She gave me a glare and I started walking towards town leaving them be.

" Wait up!" They called and came up to speed with me.

As we entered town I could already spot about three shops that had a variety or party or prom or formal dresses.

" Lets start with that one." I said and pointed to the nearest shop on the left side of the busy two-laned street. The shops name was _Dress To Impress _(cheesy I know :) ). The little bell wrung as stepped inside and instantly a young and petite woman came and greeted us with a smile.

" Hello girls! We're having a sale. Your lucky because its the last day. Everything is 20 % off. Go take a look. If there is anything you need just ask."

" Thanks." We said and she turned and left to the other side of the store. Yuuki and Yori took one look at all the dresses and groaned. " This is going to take forever!" whimpered Yuuki and Yori patted her on the shoulder.

" Just grab a few and head back to the dressing room. We'll meet you there." She comforted and grabbed a few random dresses and handed them to Yuuki. Yuuki turned and stretched her neck to look over the mound of fabric. Managing to guide herself into the dressing room without a mishap Yori grabbed a few also and walked back to the dressing area.

I stood there for a moment and took a minute took shuffle through the racks. None of these were very promising. But, I grabbed the ones I liked and went to the back to where the other two had disappeared.

Yuuki and I having no such luck whatsoever and Yori had ALREADY picked out a dress. It was unbelievable. The dress Yori had picked was a simple red one that reached all the way down to her ankles. She had a shawl that was about the same color as her hair. A black necklace and black shoes.

I gave up when I was halfway through my pile. Yuuki was still enthusiastic.

" How about this one!"

Yuuki came out in a purple and white dress. The breast on the dress were to big and started to slip a little.

" Too big." I said quickly and shoved her back in the dressing room before it could slip any further down.

" But I like it! " She protested behind the curtain.

" I don't" Yori and I said in unison which resulted into laughter.

" That's it! I'm not going! I can't find a friggin' dress anywhere." Yelled Yuuki and the curtain snapped back to find her with her regular clothes on, dresses in hand and a large frown.

" Whoa, take it easy. We'll find one." I promised her. I pulled her out of the store after Yori had paid for the dress and accessories and led her straight to the one across the street.

This store looked more promising than the first. The lady greeted us in the same manor as the last one and we began to browse thoroughly. My eye instantly caught the sight of the dress. I ran over to it and pulled it off the rack, running back over to the girls and holding it up to myself.

" What do you think girls!" I said and posed with a hand on my hip.

The turned to look and jumped up and down.

" Oh my gosh! It's absolutely perfect Anna-chan!" They squealed and hugged me stretching the dress admiring its color and accessories.

They were right.

. . . .

The night of the Ball~~~~

The dress was strapless. It fit perfectly and on the plus side it hid my scars from view. It was all silver and diamonds The top of it hugged my body, bringing out my curves. The bottom very lightly hugged my legs before flowing outward. I twirled in a small circle admiring how it fanned out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yuuki putting on her uniform. Making sure it was crisp and well worn. A prefect badge hung on her left arm.

" Uh Yuuki? Where's your dress?" I asked her and stared at her reflection in the mirror .

" I don't have one remember? So, I'm going on prefect duty like the Headmaster wanted."

Yori had come through the door midway through Yuuki's sentence. She was carrying a box.

" Here. This is for you." Yori said with a smile.

" Who's it from," She searched the box untill she found a small note." It's from Kaname!"

She opened the box and nestled in it was a beautiful rosy pink dress. Yuuki gasped.

" It looked like someone knew you needed one." I said and peered over her shoulder at the gift.

. . . .

The shoes where killing me already as we walked towards the ballroom. 2 inch stilleto heels. I had worn something like these before but it was only for my parents funeral, and that had only been for about an hour. This was going to be for a few hours. I made a note in the back of my head to go barefoot later. With this dress being long it wouldn't be hard to hide my feet. Yuuki and Yori walked on either side of me both concentrating to not stumble with their own high heels.

As we got closer we could see the ballroom lights shining out from the open doorway. Two figures stood in the doorway. Their faces were shaded so I couldn't recognize them. But a gust of wind blew their scents towards me. It was Zero and Kaien. They seemed to be waiting for someone. Probably Yuuki. Zero and Kaien seemed to be discussing something.

" Zero!" Yuuki said when we reached the miniture staircase that led into the dance. I peered in and saw that the night and day class were already laughing and chatting happily with each other.

Zero turned and stared at us three. His eyes traveled past Yori and I to Yuuki. She smiled and blushed a little and I rolled my eyes. Ah, Zero. The Headmaster pulled her up the stairs and hugged her in one motion. Yori excused herself and walked inside to join her other frinds who were waving at her frantically. Zero looked from the chibi happy Headmaster to me who was still standing there watching Yuuki with slight amusment while she was being gushed over by her "Daddy".

" Need a hand?" He asked and stretched forth a hand. I took it with grattitude and carefully walked my way up the stairs.

" Thanks." I said and fixed my curled hair so it was out of my face. I caught his stare as I messed with it.

" Yes?" I asked expectantly.

He seemed to snap out of his stupor.

" I - uh. Nothing. You just look..." He seemed to struggle with what to say. I frowned. " You look... beautiful." He confessed. A line of red spread across his cheeks. He hid his eyes beneath his hair and turned away. I saw that Yuuki had dissappeared and so had the Headmaster, meaning that we were the only one's out here. I blushed a little to and hid my face with my hands._ Wow. Beautiful? _I didn't think I looked that good. But he ws a guy after all. Their perpective on girls were different.

" Oh? Well thank you Zero." I looked down and realized he was wearing his school uniform but it was neat looking and not all messy like he usually did.

" You don't to bad yourself, handsome." I commented and gave him a wink. I walked over to a rose bush and plucked a small red rose out of the bush then walked over to him and fiddled with the front of his jacket so I could stick the rose in his front pocket.

" There you go! Now you look even better than handsome... almost..." Zero's eyebrow raised obviously thinking of what I was going to say.

" Sexy." I admitted and wiggle my eyebrows at him. His expression told me he was taken by surprise. I burst into a fit of embarrased giggles.

" Sexy? _You _think _I'm _sexy?" I laughed a little harder at his still befuddled expression.

I nodded and managed to calm down enough to start talking again.

" Come on Sexy. Let's go inside. It's getting cold out here." Holding out my hand I waited while he stared at it. He held out his arm and I looped his through mine, entering the ballroom.

Night and Day class students were mixed all across the dance floor. I realized that the Night class wasn't being too interactive with the day class. They pretty much kept to themselves while some of the other Night class members were freely chatting away with the Day class boys or girls. Zero led me no where in particular across the dance floor until we ended up against a large white barble stone pillar. He turned and rested his back against it and stared into the crowd. I did the same and realized why he had in the first place. You could see everyone and everything from this vantage point. He tapped the back of his left heel against the pillar nervously and a faint sound of the rattling of a chain reached my ears. Zero was on guarding duty. I was wondering why his posture had become stiff and less relaxed as soon as we stepped through those doors. He didn't like being here. I gave a pat on the arm.

" Try and relax." I told him.

" I won't. Not with all these bloodsuckers around." He said this a bit to loudly and gained the attention and discusted glares of a few boy night class students who were nearby. I caught their attention by giving them an apologetic smile and a firm thwack Zero's chest with the palm of my hand.

He coughed and bent over a little from the force of it.

" *cough* What was that!" Exclaimed Zero who gave me a dirty look.

" Be nice!" I chided.

" Why they are just rotten bl-" I clapped my hand over his mouth and raised a expectant eyebrow. _Don't say it! _My stare yelled. I took my hand off his mouth. He kept it shut. Wise of him. Feeling like I was being stared at I looked in the direction of the vampires who were glaring at Zero not one minute before adn found that they were staring at me. One of them licked his lips teasingly. The others laughed and looked to me for my reaction.

" On second thought," I whispered low into Zero's ear. " call them that all you want to keep them away."

Zero turned to look at the Night class boys and glared at them. Pulling out his gun so that the trigger only was visible. Their eyes went wide with surprise and they hurried off to no where in particular.

" Thanks."

" No problem."

*** Nest one coming soon! More action later I PROMISE!***


	15. She's Back

*** Everyone wanted me to upload so here you go!***

*** Oh wait! I also wanted to take a small moment to thank all of those people who have read my story and for all of the votes and reads! I am totally amazed at how this story has become so popular. Thank you everybody :)* **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! I feel awesome for finishing this on my birthday. **

It had been a couple of hours since the ball started and like I said before, I ditched the heels. I had thrown them in a closet so no one could steal them. I wouldn't care if they were anyway. I was starting to feel a little lonely because I hadn't danced yet. No one asked me. Not even Zero. I frowned, this was becoming lame, I wish I shouldn't have gone on the first place. I was kind of hoping Takuma would ask me but from the looks of it he was dancing with several other girls at once in a giant circle. Non of the day class boys even tried to go near me, and I realized that it was because of Zero. He was too scary. I excused myself and took a small walk to stretch my legs. A balcony's doors were open and there was only one other person out there was Kaname. I frowned. The last person I wanted to see was him.

Deciding to ignore him I walked outside and to the opposite end of the balcony. Kaname didn't notice me. Maybe he did but he wasn't giving me a reaction. Leaning on the balcony handrail with my elbows I stared out into the night. It was calm, peaceful, and the noise of the ball lessened so it was a slow murmur. I felt relaxed. Something started to nag at my brain and I couldn't tell why, but I turned my head to the left to stare at Kaname. His expression threw me.

It looked sad and lonely too. And pained. I had_ never _seen him with his emotions so... off. I groaned inwardly. _I should go talk to him, _I thought. _He seems like he needs someone to talk to. But what if he doesn't. I don't want to, but I feel like I should. NO! He hasn't spoken to me at ALL since the incident. Not once. No apology. After I SAVE HIS LIFE. Just a disappointed look. He's a stuck up rich pureblood who gets anything he wants whenever he wants it. He's mean. But... when I'm standing here right now and am looking at him, this must be what he is feeling everyday. He just keeps it all under a mask. Alright, I give up. I'mm going to go talk to him._

Walking slowly towards him. I made no sound except for the swishing my dress. I reached up a hand and placed it on his slender upper arm. " Kaname?"

He jumped a little, startled by my sudden appearance.

" Are you alright?" I asked him and watched his cool and collected self snap up like a protective wall, covering the inner turmoil.

" I'm fine."

_Bull! _

_ "_ No your not. Somethings bothering you."

" No there isn't."

" I saw your face earlier. There is isn't there." I responded and looked up at his face. His eyes peered down at me. They narrowed a bit.

" Why are you so interested in my feelings Takamiya? Shouldn't you be inside enjoying yourself?"

" I needed some air." I told him.

He sighed.

" Why did you come out here?" I questioned him.

" To think. It was too crowded for my liking also." Kaname added a small smile.

" Oh really! A pureblood vampire can't handle a large crowd for a few hours? Man up."

Kaname gave me a strange look. " What?"

" Nothing." I said, and sighed heavily.

" How are you uh... feeling." He asked out of topic.

_He's asking me how I'm feeling? Shocker. "_ I'm okay I guess. It's getting harder for me, but I'm managing." I confessed.

He gave a small jerk of his head and I took it as a nod.

Sudden laughter came through the door and we turned and looked to see Yuuki with a group of her friends. my eyes snapped to Kaname's face. His expression once again turned into sadness and he looked almost _guilty._

" Aha!" I said and pointed to him. " That's what's making you all sad."

" What is." He growled, turning away from Yuuki.

" Yuuki, silly! You are in love with her aren't you!"

" She is very dear to me." he countered.

" You love her."

" She dear to me... yes I am in love with her." He confessed.

" Knew it. Look why don't you tell her."

" I can't"

" Why can't you!" I exclaimed. " She loves you too, you know." I told him and elbowed his side playfully.

" She does?"

" _Yes." _I pressed with a smirk.

" I can't tell her. She's not ready to know yet." He told me. His eyesight wandered back over to Yuuki.

" Know what?" I asked. He didn't answer.

" Wait here." I told him and walked back inside. I grabbed Yuuki from behind and dragged her out of Kaname's sight. She let out a surprised shriek.

" Go talk to Kaname." I whispered.

" What?"

" Go. Talk. To. Kaname."

" Where is he?" asked Yuuki, looking around the ballroom in hopes that he would appear out of thin air.

I grabbed Yuuki's arm to swerve her attention back to me. " He's outside. I told him to wait for you."

" You-."

" Go." I ordered firmly and turned her around, giving her a push towards the door. She quickly walked towards the balcony and disappeared.

I smiled in triumph. Hopefully that would cheer him up a bit.

" Where did you go?" Zero suddenly spoke from behind me making me jump.

" I talked with Kaname."

Zero frowned instantly. " Did he apologize?"

I frowned also. " No."

He growled under his breath and started to walk towards where he sensed him.

" Don't. He's with Yuuki." I told him, putting a restraining hand on his arm. He shook it off. We stood there for 5 long minutes of stony silence. I suddenly saw Yuuki walking quickly towards the entrance of the ballroom and out the door into the night.

" Zero!" I said in a alarm, and pointed frantically towards where Yuuki disappeared. " Yuuki walked out of the ballroom. We have to follow her." I told him and ran as fast as my dress would let me. Zero hot on my heels.

I scrambled to a stop outside and phased. _Much better. _I ran with Zero hot on my tail. At the fountain multiple pathways snaked in different directions. I sniffed the ground, circling the fountain. I felt Zero's stare. Aha there it is. I caught her scent on a small twig. She was heading towards the Moon dorms.

I ran and phased into a human and slammed open the main dormitory doors. No one was here because they were all at the ball thank goodness. Yuuki scent led up stairs and down a hall way. When I found the door, which wasn't hard because there were only two, a presence of another vampire had me and Zero frozen. It was the presence of that woman. Snapping out of a trance we slammed the doors open to find Yuuki sitting on a sofa and Shizuka Hiou about to bite her.

Shizuka stopped midbite and she gazed over to us under Yuuki's chin.

" Get away from her!" Zero yelled and he pulled out his gun, aiming straight at Shizuka's heart.

Yuuki stood abruptly and flung her arms out in front of Shizuka. " No Zero!"

Zero snapped his gun back so it pointed towards the ceiling. " Yuuki! Get out of the way." He hissed.

" No. Zero, I made a deal with her." She told us and Shizuka smile went unseen by her.

" A deal? _A Deal?! _Yuuki do you - "

" She is the only one who can save you Zero!" She cried. He stood, unable to say anything.

Finally founding my will to walk I stalked past Zero, he made a grab for me which I dodged and continued to walk towards her until she and I were face to face. " Yuuki..." I started and then I felt a cold, thin hand grasp my wrist. Shizuka had stood up and was now standing over me. The top of my head reached her chin. I glared up at her in fear and disgust.

" What a pity. I thought you wouldn't survive this long. " She laughed quietly to herself.

I jerked my wrist away from her and took of hold Yuuki's wrist yanking her behind me and pushed her towards Zero.

" You!" I snarled and turned back to the pureblood with a murderous glare. " You did this to me."

" I had no other choice. Your and Zero's family killed him. You deserve it. "

_You deserve it. _Those same words she spoke to me when she murdered my family.

" We did not! You-" I choked on my words when out of no where I suddenly had the urge to cough.

I turned away from her and coughed violently into my hands. I fell to my knees and my body shook violently with the vibrations of the coughs. I gave a large cough and threw up onto the floor. I opened my eyes and gasped, struggling to find away to gain back my breath. Blood puddled into a large puddle and it expanded, reaching my dress and soaking into the silky fabric. My hand were soaked because they lay on either side of the bloody mess.

" Such a terrible way for you to die." Shizuka mused with a dark smile.

" Anna? What's wrong with you. "

"I- I'm s-sorry. I l-lied to you." I choked out, a small sob escaping my lips.

" What are you talking about." He growled.

" So you didn't tell him." Shizuka mused.

Zero lost his calm. " Tell me what!" He snarled.

" She's dying."

I craned my neck and looked at Zero.

" I'm so sorry." I whispered.

*** HAHAHAHA another one complete. I told you there would be more action didn't I?* Next one on its way.**


	16. And So Is Ichiru

_* __**Im back! and im ready to write again. I pulled up the manga and wrote some of the same stuff that was said just to make it make more sense. And I changed the wording a I had a wonderful birthday! Thank you to all of my fans who wished me a happy birthday. Since school is over and done with I wll have more time to update and publish chapters. So all of you can be happy with me lol. Remember 2 R&R!**_

_Last chapter:_

_" So you didn't tell him." Shizuka mused._

_Zero lost his calm. " Tell me what!" He snarled._

_" She's dying."_

_I craned my neck and looked at Zero._

_" I'm so sorry." I whispered._

Zero looked from me to Shizuka and back again.

" Your lying!" Zero snarled and repositioned his gun at her. Yuuki, who I had forgotten was there, ran over to me and tried to pull me up into a standing position. I whimpered. " N-no Yuuki. Go, get out. Run." Tears tracked down my face and hit the puddle of blood repeatedly making it start to look transparent.

She shook her head with a determined look in her face. Hoisting me up, I gave a small grunt of protest, which she ignored, and pulled me towards the door.

" Zero." I said. I saw his finger pull back slowly on the trigger. That moment Yuuki let go of me and ran towards Zero pulling him backwards.

" Stop this Zero! I'm doing this for you! Drink her blood. Please. If you don't and try to kill her I'll have to stop you." Zero showed no signs of backing down from where he stood.

Yuuki lifted her left wrist where I spotted a small bracelet with a charm. As her wrist neared Zero's tattoo it began to crackle with red electricity.

Zero snapped his hand to stop her." Why are you stopping me?!" His eyes then widened as he stared down at the girl. Yuuki's eyes were pooling with not yet shed tears.

" You are tamed by her you fool." said the pureblood. Zero jerked and he started to shake. Sweat dotted his forehead.

" Hehehe, are you finally happy to hear the sound of your master's voice? Do you feel like obeying me? It is because I have returned to my true form and my voice has the power to " Bind"."

I gazed at her in utter disbelief. She was able to control him with her voice? That was absurd! She continued " Hold Yuuki like that for a while." Zero couldn't resist. His grip tightened on her wrist and he pulled her arm behind her back almost painfully making her face towards Shizuka. Yuuki struggled helplessly in his grasp unable to free herself.

I wanted to intercept and distract Shizuka. To get Zero to snap out of whatever trance she had put him under. But I couldn't. My feet felt like they were glued to the floor, like they were being held there by some sorce of energy.

Shizuka leaned over Yuuki and tilted his head up, exposing his neck to her eager protruding fangs. She bit deep into his neck, drinking mouthful after mouthful of his blood. Zero did not seemed to notice except for the scrunching of his eyebrows.

" Stop it! You said that you would only drink from me! It's cruel to what you are doing to him." cried Yuuki.

She pulled away from Zero, evidence of her small meal on her chin. " It's punishment for being tamed by you. You think that I'm cruel? What about you. The fact that you decided to give your blood to him. Your making him turning more into a level E without realizing it." She pulled Yuuki away from Zero, his arms fell to his side them lifted it up to cover half of his face. Shizuka bent her head and opened her mouth to bit her neck. With lightning fast speed Zero's arm shot out and he clamped a hand around her throat. With his other he pulled out his gun. He had stowed it in his jacket after grabbing Yuuki. His hand shook with will as he tried to raise the gun to point it at Shizuka.

" DON"T TAKE ANYTHING AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted and fired the gun. I closed my eyes when I heard the shot and opened them again when I heard the sound of ragged breathing and the dripping of blood. He yanked the gun up and fired repeated shots over and over again at Shizuka's chest. They all hit their mark. I found I was able to move and grabbed Yuuki, pulling her away from the line of fire. He stopped and i saw several bullet wounds on her chest. " This isn't enough to stop me. " She said.

" That may be so..." He hissed in anger. A long flash of silver flew over my shoulder and embedded itself _through _Zero's arm and he cried out in pain. "ZERO!" Yuuki and I yelled in unison. I whipped around and gawked at the figure in astonishment. It was the same person I had followed a few nights before hand. " You were uncalled for." Shizuka announced and walked towards him.

" I'm sorry." He apologized. " We are just treated so differently. I knew that voice. I had heard it so many times. It was...

" Ichiru... I thought you were dead." _ICHIRU?! _

The said person removed his mask as he answered Zero. " You remember me huh, Zero..." Yuuki's eyes became wide at his next statement, " my dear brother."

" How long are you going to play with Zero Lady Shizuka." His voice held one of concern.

" I don't plan on being killed." she affirmed and left the room.

" Shizuka!" bellowed Zero and hobbled as fast as he could to follow her but was caught around the waist by Ichiru.

" Are you going to ignore me Zero? Why don't you take the time to talk to your brother that you haven't seen in such a long time."

Zero stopped and stared at his brother. They looked exactly alike but, their personalities were completely different. I used my telepathy I touched their minds gently so they didn't notice what I was doing. And I saw everything. Them seeing Shizuka for the first time, Ichiru's feelings and his thoughts caught me of guard, they were angered, sad, no longer the all happy boy I knew way back when. Zero's were the same but there was still that spot of love and care for Ichiru. Images of the attack filled my thoughts. The blood, pain, and abandon. Then the image from Zero of him looking up at Ichiru's smiling face from where he lay in agony on their living room floor. The mental connection also gave me the feeling of others pain, physical pain that they had experienced in real life. When Zero's transformation began I felt like I was being consumed in fire, my throat burned from the pain. My body felt like it was being clawed from the inside.

I knew it was all in my head. Some part of me told me brain that I was still in a room with Yuuki, Zero and Ichiru while the other part of me was refusing to believe it. it wanted me to believe that it was actually happening.

" ...-ero whom I had loved very much, I have actually always hated."

I felt a small hand gripping my arm almost painfully. I lifted my hands and covered my face with them, shaking as the memories flooded into my mind and permanently glued themselves to the front of my brain. I shook my head to try and rid myself of them, they didn't budge.

" -na, Anna-chan! What's wrong!" Yuuki's voice found its way to my ears.

She was then standing in front of me gripping both my arms and trying to pry them away from my face. I shook my head letting go a slow breath. I was trying my hardest to not break down and cry, until I realized that I was crying, just not outloud. Tears were flowing down my face freely.

" Mom and dad really cared for you Ichiru." tried Zero. Ichiru twitched and with the sound of metal two swords clashed in midair. My head jerked up in time to see them glaring full on at each other. They were going to - " No Yuuki!" I cried as she ran away from me and roughly pushed the twins apart.

" Stop it both of you!" She yelled.

"Get out of the way Yuuki" Zero declared.

" This is nonsense, " she continued. " you are blood related!"

Ichiru pointed his small sword towards Yuuki's throat. " Do not interfere. I will-" A cock of a gun cut him off mid-sentence. I gasped. Both twins gave me a glance. Zero's eyes wandered back to his brother while Ichiru's stayed locked with mine. " I thought an anti-vampire weapon couldn't harm a human." He asked while looking me up and down. Zero made a tsk sound and lowered his gun.

" I knew it." He mumbled. Ichiru gaped at him. Just then Zero stopped and he looked towards the door. " I smell lots of blood."

Ichiru grew astonished at this statement and then one to panic. " Lady Shizuka!" he called and ran out the door.

" Ichiru wait." I called after and ran past Zero and through the door following Ichiru's sprinting figure.

I breathed heavily as I followed Ichiru, dang he can run fast. I followed his scent and entered into a room to where I found Ichiru crying over Shizuka's dying body. With all of the blood on the floor i instantly guessed what had happened. Someone had murdered her. It took a small time for them to die and I could tell she was close. I felt another presence in the room , but it was faint and barely detectable. **_Kaname..._**

**SO how was that chapter? Please comment if you like this writing better of just tell me that you liked the old stuff more lol. Yeah Anna can't be controlled by Shizuka like Zero can, idk why but I just made it that way. Anna is starting to get a little suspicious of Kaname possibly because you could say she is a very observant person. And her handy wolf senses give it away. * Evil smirk* Kana's in big trouble. I was thinking of making Ichiru have a liking towards Anna, well... more than like. Like like-like Anna, yes he was devoted to Shizuka but Anna can't help but comfort him and talk to him about it. Should I do this? PLEASE comment and it you do I will dedicate this chapter to everyone who answers the question. If not? No dedi. Kapeesh?...***

*** HOLD IT RIGHT THERE.. I just found out I can only dedicate a chapter to one person. SO, if you want I can dedicate the next chapters to all of the people who comment or if you want I can go back and dedicate my other chapters to anyone who wants it. I have 14 chappys open for anyone interested lol. So tell me and I will do as you wish.***

**-Peers up at the authors note- 0.o That is big**


	17. Just Another Pawn

People of Wattpad... okay i was just about to give you a long boring authors note which frankly will probably be very boring and non informative. I could also drabble on about how boring my life is and why it sucks. Rambling on about my family problems might be interesting, BUT I don't really want to. SO, I've decided that I will not make a long and boring authors note for all of my readers who want to get things moving so they can read the wonder chapter I have written for all of you. Without further or do. Here it is!*

**^.^ See what I did?**

**I also wanted to point out that this chapter I wrote doesn't follow the story line, its something I made up but I will get back on track for chapter 18 for you guys :D**

**Oh and here's some keys that would be helpful to help you understand whos talking and stuff blah blahblah. There's really only one you need to be worried about in this chapter.**

_" Italicized words" - Anna speaking through telepathy_

**So there you have it. Now GO AND READ (^.^)**

" Ichiru?" I called quietly, inching towards him. He paid no attention to me but was crying silenty over Shizuka's dying body.

Zero came running through the door breathing heavily, his eyes widened at the sight before him of his younger brother and the pureblood on the ground.

" Ichiru what are you doing!" He gasped. Ichiru turned his head and my mouth dropped open a little when I saw blood on the corner of his mouth. He stood up with an unreadable expression as Shizuka suddenly exploded into a million pieces and walked over to a window pushing it open.

" You and this school..." He cursed under his breath and jumped out of the window before Zero or I could stop him. Phasing into a wolf I keaped and followed him once again out of the window leaving Zero alone.

Ichiru's figure was stiff and hunched in grief. His head was bent forward and I could make out his shoulders shaking slightly. My gut wrenched. He was crying.

I hurled myself past him and skidded a 180 on my paws in front of him. He started and gave a cry and he, always being clumsy, tripped forward, landing on his hands and knees. Ichiru ended up staring at the tip of my wet black nose which was inches from his face. " _Where do you think you're going." _He did not flinch like he used to whenever I spoke inside the twins minds. All he did was widen his eyes and move so he was kneeling but sitting on the heels of his leather boots. I took this opportunity to move a couple of steps closer. Seeming weary he stared at my other form I currently occupied. Recognition still hadn't appeared in his eyes but I could virtually see the wheels in his head turning to try and figure out why this animal seemed so familiar to him and yet... he had forgotten. And plus it talked! His hand seemed to hesitate when he lifted it up for me to sniff. I wagged my fluffy tail to show I meant no harm and pressed my muzzle carefully into the palm of his hand. He smiled and stroked the fur of my neck. Giving a sigh I moved closer till my chin rested on his shoulder... and that's when I formed back into my human self.

_" Still don't recognize me huh?"_ He froze and then pushed me back lightly to get a closer look at my face then at the blood stained dress.

" I- I... No I... An-chan?" He gasped. I leap of warmth entered my chest. Only did he ever use that name when it was just Ichiru and I together. It was a nickname that supposedly stuck tight to his brain and Zero made fun of it. From then on he used it when we were alone. An unsuspected tear ran down Ichiru's face. Not thinking I used my thumb to wipe it away. Ichiru pulled me into a hug which I had not intended him to do at all. His arms folded comfortably around my small frame. I slid my hands around his waist with equal tenderness. Pressing my cheek against his chest I felt the steady beating of his heart. It all finally allowed what was happening to really sink in. Ichiru wasn't dead. He was back. He had been alive all this time and now I was hugging him. The coat underneath my cheek became wet and I realized a was crying as well but these were tears of relief and happiness, not sadness.

We stayed like this what seemed like forever and Ichiru was the first to pull way. My tears ceased and I wiped my face with the clean part of the back of my bloody hand. I forced my self to let go and it took all of my will to not hug him again.

He pushed himself to his feet and pulled my with him. The dress that I was wearing had become stiff and brown from the blood. I have a sigh of frustration and glared at my dress while inside my head I was battling not to cry. This time from the blood I had inconveniently covered myself in. _My blood,_ I cursed.

" What happened to you?" He asked staring down with me at my bloody hands and dress.

" I thought you heard... weren't you standing outside the door and waiting to oh i dont know, stab your brother through the arm with a sword?" My tone taking on a mocking slash slightly irritated sound.

His facial features grew cold and sorrowful. Why did I always fall for that. the feeling of guilt sluggishly creeped into my body.

" I'm sorry. It's just... its just that you've changed so much that I was shocked at what you did." I explained.

He nodded in understanding. " I can see what you mean. I am no longer the small helpless sick boy that I used to be. Im stronger. She helped me realize what I was truly capable of."

" Capable? Capable of killing and or injuring people? Ichiru, why. Why did you decide to - no, let me rephrase, _when _did you decide to..." I pleaded with my hands raised, palms upward.

" To what, follow her? That night before Shizuka-sama attacked mom and dad I went to where I first her sitting up in that tree. We talked and I realized we both had something in common. We had lost something dear to us both. Her, her lover. And I? I had lost the love from my parents, they only one who took any notice or care for me was my _pathetic_ older brother. He was always the one who would look at me. Mom and dad? They knew we were going to have to be separated and take different paths. I was born weak and was always getting sick and had Zero take care of me. And when Shizuka told me of what my parents had done the night before about how they killed her lover I felt only disgust. They touched us with the hands they used to kill him with..." His face was covered in tears again and so were mine but for different reasons.

" They _loved _you Ichiru. Zero, your mom, your dad, all of them. Even I loved you. And what did you do? You let your family be killed and yet you don't seem to care in the slightest." I sobbed." My family was killed that night. How do you think I felt. When I was bitten I woke to the scene of my parents cold and dead bodies. I felt like I had lost everything. But I realized that my brother had not been there. That is what I held onto. And now look at what has become of us both, even Zero. He's a vampire and me? Im dying. All because of Shizuka. Every night I go to bed hating myself for what was happening to me. I want to die! You don't seem to give a crap about what she did to your family." I was yelling by the end and new tears poured down my face. _How many times can I cry this school year, _I thought bitterly.

We stood there breathing hard after yelling at each other. Both of us had equally stunned by each others outbursts and our own. I felt like I had nothing more to say. Drained physically and mentally I couldn't take one more second standing next to him or I would turn feral and kill him. Not that I would do that or anything but that's what I felt like. In that short period of time he had gone from happy to hating each other. My mind whirled as I scrambled to regain a calm aura. The palms of my hands stung where my nails had bitten into them. I uncurled my fist and let my hand fall loose at my sides. We both admitted secrets we obviously wanted to hid from one another.

Ichiru's mouth opened and closed but no words came out. He and I were speechless at the words that had come from our mouths.

" I can't talk about this anymore. I'm done!" I declared and walked away from him.

" Wait An-chan-" I flinched as he hurried and grabbed my arm. I jerked away and hissed through my teeth.

" Don't touch me."

" But-" He began to reach out again and I swiped at his hand making contact with a loud slap.

" I. Said. _Don't. Touch. Me."_

Ichiru's eyes went from soft to solid in an instant. " Fine. If that's how this is going to be..." He trailed off and turned without another word, walking to the forest and disappearing through the trees.

I ran. I ran as fast as I could to get as far away from there as possible. I had to go past the ballroom and through my blurry vision I could barely make out a tall and lean brunette figure standing on the balcony watching me run towards the Sun Dorms. I knew it was Kaname. I turned my head in my direction of travel and sped up my pace. I didn't care if he saw. I didn't care what he thought of my appearance of me covered in blood and sweat. I just wanted to get to my room.

Slamming the door shut to my room I let out a shaky breath and collapsed against my door. Everything was going wrong. clumsily getting to my feet I hurried to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Once it was steaming I turned on the cold water until it was slightly hot and stuck my hands underneath it. The water turned a dark pink and brown as chunks of dried blood fell away from my skin leaving clean skin behind. Using a washcloth and soap I scrubbed until my skin burned and felt raw before I dried them roughly on a towel. I entered back into my room and yanked open. Inside lay my gun. I lifted it carefully and made the barrel reflect light that was coming from the moon through my window. Setting it down I reached inside the drawer once more and pulled out the necklace.

Taking the charm into my hand, I rotated it until I found the three carved ignitials **_I Z A_**. My thumb moved across the rough surface of each letter as I traced them with care. My mind began to wander.

_This isn't how things should supposed to be. Our lives have completely taken different paths and now... we are turning against each other. All of those happy memories... I feel like they are gone forever. _

I clutched the charm tighter in my grasp and held it to my chest. Something wasn't right. All of this must be happening for a reason. There's always a reason and someone responsible.

And I was going to find out why.

Kaname's P.O.V

When Takayima ran by covered in blood I was surprised and not surprised. She was covered in blood and by the smell it was her own. My sharp eyesight did not fail to notice a small smear of blood at the corner of her mouth. My mouth curled with a small sneer of disgust. Shizuka's bite was beating her, quite literally, to death bby the looks of it. If she lasted this long there's a possibility she might make it thought this ordeal. But seeing how the game has turned out she's just another pawn that I can play around with.

* So what did you think of this one ^.^ Good yes? I think so. So tell me what you think and we'll see what goes on from there! Kind of short I thought. I might go and update it to make it longer if I need to so it might become a cliffy and I know you all hate that. But I will saw no more. Now go and do whatever until I get this next one uploaded. OKay? OKAY! ( -.-) XDXDXD

I added a Kaname POV. That might me only one of three times I am goin gto do that. I hate writing from his point of view because I can't type like he talks. So sorry for all of you Kaname fans out there. LOL

I will try my hardest to get the next one done as fast as possible because I won't be able to go on Wattpad for three days! * faints* Its for a church thing where we cant have any electronics and me? I can't write my story for you! * cries. Oh the pain!

But as soon as I come back Ill write and write and write !

Ciao!


	18. The Senate

*** IMM BBAACCCKKK! After so many days without wattpad I am relieved to be being able to write again. My mind has been thinking about what to write for the past week! So... to satisfy your hunger for words, i introduce to you... my next chapter. TA-DA! XD* **

**R&R! PLZZZZZZZZZ :D**

_Last Chapter_

_Kaname's P.O.V_

_When Takayima ran by covered in blood I was surprised and not surprised. She was covered in blood and by the smell it was her own. My sharp eyesight did not fail to notice a small smear of blood at the corner of her mouth. My mouth curled with a small sneer of disgust. Shizuka's bite was beating her, quite literally, to death by the looks of it. If she lasted this long there's a possibility she might make it thought this ordeal. But seeing how the game has turned out she's just another pawn that I can play around with. _

I sat in the kitchen staring at the headmaster while he was making breakfast.

" Headmaster?"

" Yes?"

" About last night..."

" I already know."

I stuttered slightly over my words. " W-what? How did you find out?"

" Yuuki told me. And she mentioned what happened to you..." Cross turned to look at me directly. " Has it really become that bad?"

" You could say that." I mumbled, twiddling my thumbs together distractedly.

Head mast gave a rather frusterated sigh and turned back to his cooking.

" It's going to get worse you know... What did the reports say."

" Nothing I would like to repeat."

" I see." He answered and pushed his glasses up with his pointer finger. " You hungry?"

" Starved." I confessed with a small smile.

" Here we go." Chairman said and placed a, for once, deliciously looking breakfast. Not to mention edible. The plate contained scrambled eggs bacon and homemade french toast. _Breakfast for dinner?_

" Wow, these are awesome!" I exclaimed with a mouthful of bacon. " Your a pretty good cook when you want to be Dad." I stopped chewing as soon as the words left my mouth. _Dad. I called him Dad._

Cross looked up from his place across the dinner table at me. " What did you call me?" Something flickered in his eyes as he said it.

" I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you D-"

" _YOU CALLED ME DAD?!_" He shrieked in happiness and ran around the to embarrass me in a death hug. I let out a strangled yelp as he twirled me in ridiculous circles around the kitchen while Huge crocodile tears streamed down his face. " You finally called me Daddy!"

" EEK! Put me down!" I cried but a smile ghosted across my lips.

" Oh sorry!" Cross said happily and set me down on my feet. I staggered with dizziness and ended up starting to fall, only to land in someones arms. I looked up to see two of Zero.

" Hey, i see two of you." I giggled hysterically as he pulled me to my feet, I put an arm around his waist for some type of leverage.

" Are you drunk?" Was the first question that left his mouth.

" At 7:30 at night? Possible. No, chairman kept spinning me in circles until I became dizzy."

He raised a thin silver eyebrow questionably.

" Called him Dad on accident."

" Oh."

" Hows the arm and the leg." I asked remembering last night.

" On the mend." He answered, his face grim.

" Good, good."

" What about you?"

I looked sideways at him and took another bite of bacon. " Fine now."

" Are you telling me the truth?"

" Uh, well yeah."

He gave a low grunt in response. Just then Yuuki walked in with papers in her hand.

" Hey guys, I brought notes that I wrote straight from the board from all of our classes since you weren't at school today. I might have made a few mistakes. Can you look these over Zero?" She asked and handed the papers to him. He sat down in a chair and started to look them over finding two right away.

" Here and here. You should have moved these numbers over and should have added the squared number there." He said. Yuuki sweat-dropped. " Sorry."

As Zero stared at the messed up papers in his hands Yuuki bent down so she was kneeling by Zero and moved towards his neck. I froze. What was she doing. Then she did the last thing I expected her to do in a million years. She bit him.

Zero's eyes widened in shock and he yanked her away giving her one firm shake. " What was that! You bit me!" He yelled. I sighed, she had just bit him with her blunt teeth. She was just playing around.

" That's payback for all of those times you bit me." Yuuki defended with a mini pout face.

" Still." I said. " Don't do it." I shook my pointer finger at her like a teacher disciplining a student. Zero's expression remained slightly horrified. He dragged her out of the door by the arm and tossed her out of the door. He turned and walked back towards the couch and held me the papers in his hands. I took them from him and set them on the table.

" Why did you throw were out like that." I asked as I scanned her work. He said nothing.

I glanced over my shoulder and my eyebrows furrowed. Zero's face was pained and he was rubbing his right forearm.

" Hey, you okay there?"

" Yeah, my arm just hurts."

" Oh. Do you want blood?"

He developed an irk mark.

" Nevermind!" I spoke quickly and hopped up from my chair, exiting from the room before he could throw me out like Yuuki.

. . . . .

The next day...

I knocked on the Headmaster's door and let myself in. He was seated behind his desk with his hands folded together and were resting lightly on the brown mahogany wood.

" You wanted to see me Headmaster?" I asked calmly.

" Yes. I'm glad you could make it. Please sit." He told me and gestured to a seat next to another one that was currently being occupied. Kaname turned to look at me as I walked foreword and sat down stiffly. If this was about the other night when he saw me I wasn't about to put up with any of his crap.

I talked through my teeth " What is this about."

" Kaname-kun here wanted to ask a favor of you."

_A favor? This is interesting._

" What? What kind of favor?"

" To come with me to the Senate and ask to stop Kiryuu's execution." Kaname stated with little feeling

" Kaname-" Cross began and sweatdropped at my reaction.

" TO WHAT?!" Zero's _Execution? _Is this some type of joke?What is he being executed for!" The answer ws already formed in Kaname's eyes and I saw it.

" He killed Shizuka."

" You are correct." said Kaname.

" Then why am _I _involved." I pointed to myself.

Kaname leaned foreword, resting his elbow in Cross's desk then his head on the palm of his hand. His head stayed turned in my direction.

" Even though I myself am I pureblod then Senate is sometimes very hard to persuade when it comes to stuff like this. Zero killed a pureblood. Which makes him a first rate target in the Senate's eyes. Your part is to throw them off. They will become weary because you are part of the Hunter's Association. And they want to stear clear of the Association as to avoid conflicts or confrontations. They will back down. Are you willing to help me out?"

I sat there in silence while my mind processed the information he had given to me. _So if I go there and they see me they will back down? But its the Vampire Senate. I have heard they never take things like this to lightly. But Kuran is a pureblood. Surely they will obey him and stop the execution. _

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. My eyes wandered back to Kaname who was waiting with a pacient gaze.

" I will go with you." I stated. Kaname gave an appreciative smile and stood up, extending a hand towards me. I stood along with him and shook it. Headmaster let out a happy cry and hugged me. HIs back faced Kaname and I looked straight at Kaname over Headmasters shoulder.

_"I know you killed Shizuka." _I spoke directly into Kaname's mind. His eyes narrowed. _" ... Thank you Kaname." _His eyes widened in surprised disbelief but quickly went back to normal when Cross let go of me and turned to Kaname.

" When are you planning on leaving." He asked Kaname.

" In a couple of hours actually." he said. " Sorry this was kind of last minute." He apologized this time to me.

" Oh its no problem." I said. " I'll go and get my stuff and I'll be ready. That way we could leave a little early. Is that okay?" I asked unsure.

" That's fine. I'll wait for you at the Moon dorm. Will that work for you?"

"Perfect. See you then." I said and He and I exited Headmaster's office walking side by side without saying anything. We parted ways and I went to my room. I strode to my closet and grabbed my hunter coat off of its hook and threw it on the bed to go look for my gun. I pulled open my drawer and took the gun into my hands then placed it on the inside pocket of my coat before shrugging into it. Then I remembered my school uniform. I stil had it on. Non-huridly I took off the coat and ruffled through my drawers and found white jeans and a black t-shirt. this would have to do. Everything else was mismatching or dirty. I put my coat back on and a pair of boots before venturing outside.

I made my way towards the Moon dorms and reached the gate which was open slightly. My hand barely touched the gate to go inside before I caught a figure out of the corner of my eye standing a ways away. And he was watching me. I turned my head to see that it was Zero. His frown deepened at the sight of my attire.

" Where are you going? And Why are you dressed like that?"

" I'm going to go somewhere with Kaname. I need to wear this." i answered and swung the gate door wide open so I could fully slip through.

" _Where_ are you going with Kuran?" He pressed. Zero wasn't about to let this subject just disappear. I could tell.

" I wish I could tell you but, I can't." I told him earnestly.

" Why not."

" I just can't."

He glared at me. " _Why!_"

" I can't. I'm sorry." I said softly and went through the gate leaving a frustrated Zero behind. I closed the gate behind me with a loud metallic clink and walked to the front doors of the Moon Dorm. Being polite I knocked and my hearing picked up footsteps. Two seconds later the door swooshed open to reveal Takuma in traveling attire. Instead of a coat he was wearing a black button up jacket and white pant's. Akutsuki appeared next to him in the same thing.

" Anna-chan! Please come in. Kaname is expecting us in his room in a few minutes."

I gave a warm smile and stepped in. The interior of the Moon Dorm was much more fancy than the Sun dorm by a long shot.

" Are you coming to the meeting also?" I asked Takuma.

" Yes." he replied and moved to sit on a couch in the middle of the room. I followed and sat down next to him.

" So you are aware of what is going to go on during the meeting?" Akutsuki asked me when I moved to sit next to him on another couch across from Takuma.

" Yes, he did explain my part in this." I confirmed. " Did he explain my part to you?" They shook their heads.

I sat there and told them my part that will take place and what it will do to persuade the Senate. They seemed slightly surprised.

" So your there acting like a threat to the Senate? It will be like if they know that the Association knows about Zero's execution they will back down because they don't want a fight to break out." Takuma summed up what I had said to Kaname earlier to almost perfection.

" Exactly." I stated.

" Oh you've arrived." said a voice from the balcony of the staircase. We looked up to see Kaname in his black travelers coat and black gloves covering his hands.

" Kaname-sama." said Akutsuki and Takuma bowing respectivly towards him. I nodded my head at him.

" If you would follow me please." He said and walked towards his room. We ascended the staircase and entered his room. He slid gracefully into a cushioned chair behind a cherry red desk slightly similar to Headmaster's.

Kaname directed his question to the boys standing on either side of me. " I presume Anna has told you about our plan." He stated.

" Yes Kaname." answered Takuma.

" Are there any questions?"

" No."

" Then I will explain the whole situation to you..." He resumed to tell us about the plan and we listened. We talked for about an hour before it was time to leave.

We walked out of the Moon Dorms and strolled towards the black iron gate that led out of Cross Academy. A limo awaited us at the bottom of the stairs. Kaname and Akutsuki got in first and I got in next to Takuma, which ended up for me to sit across from Kaname. The door was closed by the chauffeur and we rolled away from the curb heading to our destination.

I listened to their conversation in silence.

" Kiryuu-kun murdered Shizuka Hiou with good reason... And he is going to be executed by the Senate House with the charge of pureblood homicide without any investigation behind the case. And you are going to stop this? Do you know what they will say to you who have given him protection with your " Pureblood" status?" Takuma asked with concern.

Kaname meanwhile stared out of the window, chin resting on his hand. Takuma continued, " You have saved a classmate while disregarding your ancestry. The Senate House won't carry out the truth with peace... " Takuma trailed off and waited for Kaname's answer.

" Isn't this the problem we are trying to avoid?" I asked Takuma.

" Yes." Kaname said and turned to face us. " I didn't think of that. Even so... from here I will go to the House with a stout heart."

We pulled into a sharp right turn, causing my head to back slightly against the window. " Ow!" I groaned and rubbed my head. " Crazy driver you got yourself Kaname- sama." I told him. He chuckled.

" Are you alright?"

" Yeah. Hey we're here." I told him and took a better look at the large windowed building. It looked nicer than the Association but the aura that emanated from it was something that I didn't like at all. old and unfriendly. I shivered a little as we exited the car and neared the building.

" Are you feeling alright?" Takuma asked who came up beside me. I gave him a shrug and smile nervously.

" I feel the same way, we'll just have to see how this goes and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a man who looked to be in his late thirties of so. He had a similar resemblance to Takuma.

" Kuran Kaname. You are right on time. Follow me please. He stepped aside while holding the door open for us as we passed. He eyed me suspiciously when I passed him. My hunter instincts screamed. I rubbed my temple to try and ease the persistent buzzing in my head. I hated being around to many vampires. I began to feel agitated. The others took notice of my agitation and Takuma spoke up.

" Grandfather, this is Takayima Anna, she came along with us for Kiryuu. She is also from the Assoction." He added and something flashed in this man's eyes. _He was his grandfather?! _Takuma had hit a nerve somewhere. This is where the plan begun.

" Ichiou, are we heading to the meeting?" asked Kaname.

" Huh? Oh yes yes Kaname Kuran-sama. My apologies." He murmured and walked past Kaname leading us to a door. He opened it to reveal a large meeting room. Inside was a long table with chairs on each end. Non were in the middle. Kaname sat opposite of Ichiou. I realized that this was the man that he had talked about, the President of the Senate. A cold sweat erupted down my spine. _Please let this plan work! _I prayed in my head. If we failed.. I didn't even want to think of what we would have to do. Then it began. Kaname explained his situation involving Zero and why they shouldn't put him on execution. I watched the Senate President's expression and body language the whole time. he seemed calm at the beginning but as Kaname explained further he began to get irritated and even angry. When Kaname told him about the Association being involved Ichiou became almost hostile.

_The Senate really doesn't want to get involved with the Association do they? _I thought curiously. When Kaname was done with this explaining process we waited for Ichiou's agreement to let go of Zero's execution. I gripped the head of Kaname's chair tightly, my nails dug into the wood making scratch marks.

" This resistance...we will over look it." He said sternly. " Let's put a hold on Kiryuu's execution... as long as Kaname-sama remains at Cross Academy." I let my breath out in a long sigh of relief. Zero wasn't going to be executed anytime soon. As long as the Senate thinks Kaname is keeping a sharp eye on Zero everything will go perfectly fine.

" Thank you very much Ichiou." said Kaname with a polite smile. " You know," He suddenly asked. " I've wanted to ask the Senate this for a while now but please do not interfere with Cross Academy. I am the same as my parents. I do not want bloodshed either Ichiou." who frowned but said nothing.

" Will that be all?" Ichiou questioned.

" Yes, thank you for your time." He said and walked past Ichiou and out of the front door of the Senate House they rest of close at his heels. As soon as we left and got in the car I crossed my arms across my knees and flopped my head on them letting out another loud sigh. A hand patted my back. " You relieved?" Takuma asked?

" Very." My response was muffled by my lap.

I sat up and brushed my long hair over one shoulder and looked at Kaname who had moved back into the same position he had been in when we had arrived a hour and a half earlier but he had his eyes closed. I didn't bother to speak out loud

_ " Thank you Kaname. Though I had a feeling you weren't doing this for Zero. You were doing it for someone else weren't you. Who is it."_

" F_or Yuuki. I know her enough that she would feel terrible if I brushed this off and let Zero die. She would probably never forgive me for it. All I want is for her to be happy." _He told me. My eyes widened but I looked out the window so the others wouldn't see my face.

_" I see. I don't see anything wrong with doing something that extreme for someone you care about that much Kaname. I respect that." _

_" Thank you."_

_ " Your welcome."_

_ " About earlier... why did you thank me for killing Shizuka. _I _murdered a pureblood. It's Taboo."_

_ " I don't have to worry about her anymore. I can be somewhat at peace now."_

I felt a stare and turned to see Kaname staring at me. I raised an eyebrow. He gave a slight shrug of his shoulders before turning back to watch the scenery pass in a blur.

_I hope your happy with what I did for you Zero... _I thought and closed my eyes.

*** HOW WAS THAT! I think I did a really good job on this one. - Falls over completely pooped out- SO TIRED! My fingers are killing me and so is my sunburn. My shoulders hurt like crazy. Its my fault. I should have out sunscreen on it when I got to the pool but I decided to wait. Stupidstupidstupid. Oh well... ANYWAY! How did the story go? Like I said read and review! DO IT! XXXDDDD**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone! Just a reminder, I have said this before, I said that I would dedicate all of my chapters to people who comment and ask me. There are many that haven't been dedicated to anyone yet. So please tell me! Comment, message or whatever and tell me!

** Anyway, this chapter will be as good as the last one I will promise you that!***

**R&R!**

Break had come and gone with little to no trouble. Well everyone Else had no trouble, mine had gotten unbearable. The Night Class and the Day Class went home to their friends and family and were now trickling back in. Everyone was happy and chatting away with each other while I sat under a tree and watched silently as the Night Class came back near dusk, way after the Day Class to avoid chaos. Zero and Yuuki were busy marking off the names of all the vampires that showed up.

Another sharp pain lanced through my body and I hunched over, squeezing my eyes shut and bit my fist to keep from crying out. It started the day after break started. I stayed up in my bedroom most of the time only to come down and eat. The pain would hit at random times during the day. My body felt like it was on fire or being burned by several hot irons. I wanted it to stop. I wished I could die. it was becoming so unbearable right now.

My nails digging into the bark of the tree's leg as I tried to distract myself. Sweat broke on my forehead. So badly di I want this pain to ease and right now it wanted me to suffer. Sometimes the attacks were short, other times it stretched to 30 minutes.

To deep in the blackness I did not notice someone who was approaching me. When that person touched me I jerked away violently and my eyes snapped open to look straight at the Headmaster.

" Anna what's wrong. What's wrong! Please tell me!" he shook my shoulders gently to gain my attention.

I shook my head and gasped aloud this time wrapping my arms around my torso. " Anna _please! _" Cross pleaded, his voice had risen. I managed a glare that said _they'll here you! Shut UP!_

He glanced over to the growing group of vampires by the gate. Finding a way to speak I grasped the Chairman's shoulder.

" Please get... me... out of... here before I-" I stopped and gave a muffled cry threw my sleeve.

" Before you what!"

" Be...fore I ... " I was not able to finish, a tickle ran it's way up my throat. _NO! You can't! Fight it! FIGHT IT! _

My body said otherwise. I pulled away from the chairman and coughed, hacking loudly as my body expelled blood from my lungs. I could not stop the sobs that erupted from my chest as my body rid itself of the last of the blood. It was done for now. But I knew it would come back... it would always come back.

Tender arms wrapped around me as I was pulled gently into Cross's lap. I clung to him with my remaining strength, burying my face in his scarf, soaking it with tears.

My body convulsed again as the pain throbbed through my arms and legs.

" Shhh." hushed the Headmaster as he got off the ground with me still in his arms and shuffled so he could get a better grip on me. I hissed through my teeth at eh jerky movement. Lifting my head with effort I peered over at the group gathered by the gate. They had noticed the smell of blood and were all staring at me.

" Get me out of here." I whimpered. " Just get me out of here."

" Headmaster!" called a voice. A silent sob escaped my lips. _Just go! Ignore him. I can't stand it. Please please please please please! _

_ " _What's wrong with her!" The voice belonged to Zero. _Zero!_

I snapped my eyes shut. I didn't want to look at him. A hand landed on my arm and slid down to hold my hand.

" Anna? Headmaster-"

" Leave her be. I'm taking her to the infirmary. Take care of the Night Class. I can handle her myself."

" But-"

" Just... go Zero." I lashed out from Cross's arms.

Cross nodded once to Zero and turned making Zero's hand slip from mine leaving it to hang limply at his side. " How are you holding in there." He asked me as we neared the infirmary.

" Like I want to die." I said and cracked a smile.

" Let's not let that happen shall we?" said Cross spiritless.

He maneuvered me so he could open the infirmary door and lay me on an available bed. He took off my school jacket and layed it on the foot of the bed before pulling the covers over me.

" Are you still in pain?" He asked above me.

" Not really." It was half true. The pain was lessening to a dull throb mostly moving to my head. The rest of my body's pain was starting to recede. Headmaster's hand ruffled my hair.

" I'm going to keep you in here until I have figured out what to do with you."

" That could be forever. I still have to go to school you know." I said making obvious my education. He paused by the door. Your going to be home schooled.

My eyes opened wide. " Home schooled?" He approved this with a nod and exited the infirmary leaving me in silence. The muffled sounds of birds chirps and the pounding of my heart in my ears were my lullaby that pulled me under.

. . . . . . .

Kaname's POV:

I sat in Cross's office and watched him struggle to find words.

" Look, Kaname-kun. As you probably saw earlier tonight Anna's condition has spiked dangerously and I am worried immensely. I was wondering if your blood might help her recover."

_My blood?! Cross is a mad man. " _I honestly don't know if it would help her. Even I don't know the history of these kind of things. It's a rare case. But it's dangerous. If the Council of Elders ever found out about this they would execute Anna like that. The Senate would also have Anna on their execution list. But I will try and give her a vial of my blood despite the risk it holds. If it doesn't work then we have nothing to worry about." I gave a small smile.

" How could you say that!" Yelled Cross. " So what would the plan be if it didn't work." I heard his teeth grind together in anger.

" I don't know. Like I said before. It might me out of my hands." _She'll just have to die painfully then... There is no cure. I already know this. Nothing is going to work. Let nature take its course and see if fate has the upper hand._

_. . . . . . _

Regular POV:

" Headmaster why are you dragging my down to your office. Whatever you wan't to discuss I'm not discussing it with you." I protested weakly as he guided me firmly by the arm.

" Your going to whether or not you want to." He insisted and pushed me through the door. I came face to face with Kuran. _Oh no. _

" No, no no. A million times no. I'm not talking to you." I growled at Kaname.

" And just a couple of weeks ago you were thanking me." He mused, raising a delicate brow.

" That's it. It was weeks ago."

" What's with the sour attitude." He quipped.

" I'm dying you dumb-"

" Watch your mouth Takayima." Kaname developed a dangerous glint in his eye.

" No."

" Now now." Interrupted the Headmaster. " There's no reason to fight. Kaname just wanted to give you something. Didn't you Kaname-kun?" Cross sweat dropped nervously.

" Yes I did." Kaname said somewhat still cross. He reached in his white school jacket pocket and pulled out a small two inch tall vial. It was his blood. " Here." He said and tossed it to me. I caught it neatly and stared.

" Why are you giving me your blood." I asked in mild surprise. _Stupid Idea. It wont work._

" You think this will work? Honestly, from what I've read it doesn't work at all." I said wiggling the botle in between my fingers making the crimson liquid slosh silently within the small vial.

" Cross thinks it will work." interjected Kaname.

" We." mumbled Cross mumbled under his breath. I snickered lightly.

" What's so funny." Kaname said his voice almost a sneer.

" You." I answered dully and uncapped the vial. The smell of blood engulfed me and I gagged beofre I brought the vial to my lips. The blood poured into my mouth. Then suddenly before I could swallow my mouth was filled with liquid fire. I dropped to the heamaster's small garbage can and spit up all the blood. My mouth felt like it had been layered with anti- vampire bullet powder which by the way hurt like a mother. Zero had been shot with a vampire bullet. I had once also but it did not come close to this.

" Do you have water?" I groaned to the headmaster. He ran to the kitchen with a glass in hand and filled it up before handing it back to me. I took it back into the kitchen and took a sip before swishing ti around in my mouth spitting it out. I did this until I was sure the blood was completely gone from my mouth when I went back into Cross's office.

" Told you it wouldn't work." Kaname reasoned.

"_ Told you it wouldn't work. Told you it wouldn't work." _I mocked in a high pitched squeaky voice after he left. _Of course he knew it wouldn't work. He just did it for Cross. _

_ " BLOOD SUCKING LEECH!" _I yelled down the hallway and then shut the door and wandered into Cross's kitchen for food. I needed something to eat. Dealing with purebloods always made me hungry/

*** ALL DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAAAAA!***

**I made Kaname so evil! -frowns-**

REVIEW! COMMENT! MESSAGE! Whatever makes you happy!


	20. Chapter 20

*** I got right to writing this chapter! I will make amends to the last chapter I admit I was a bit harsh about that happened to Anna but it had to go that way. I promise this chapter will be nicer :) R&R! **

_Last chapter:_

_" BLOOD SUCKING LEECH!" I yelled down the hallway and then shut the door and wandered into Cross's kitchen for food. I needed something to eat. Dealing with purebloods always made me hungry._

The attacks did not die down over the next few days. As usual I stayed up in my room.

" You've got to get out of your room sometime or another." pleaded Cross from the other side of my bedroom door.

There was a pregnant pause. " Zero let Ichiru join the Day Class."

I shot up and yanked open the door. " Ichiru's back?! Why. How is Zero!" I shouted frantically.

" Why don't you go and see. But be careful, your still weak-" He warned.

" Yeah yeah. Ill be careful!" I said hurriedly and jogged around him. Class were over so it wouldn't be much of a hassle to get to Zero.

I hurried to Zero's last class. I saw him walk out of his class and down the hallway.

" Zero!" I called. He turned abruptly and caught me in a hug when i reached him.

" Anna! What are you doing out of bed. You should be resting." Zero berated and rubbed my head affectionatly.

" I know." I scoffed and playfully swatted his hand away. " I heard about Ichiru."

His face turned sour. " So?"

" So?" I gasped. " Why did he come back. I thought he left for good!"

" I don't know... come on." He replied and put an arm around my shoulders guiding my down the hall.

We rounded a corner and came face to face with Yuuki... and Ichiru.

Zero yanked Yuuki away from Ichiru. " Have you come to get me for revenge?"

" What? The reason you agreed to let me transfer wasn't because you wanted to comfort your poor little brother? Anyway, its not like you woul wait obediently for me to take my revenge right? Whatever." he said and turned with a dismissive wave of his hand. " I'm leaving, you have to show me my dorm number later." And with that he left and disappeared around the corner. Zero and I scowled. _What an idiot. _Yuki reached up and tugged on Zero's hair. Hard. He turned sharply and glared at her. My eyes grew wide and I put a hand on my mouth to hide a wide smile.

" What on earth! Why did you do that!" I stared at her hand to see hairs. I snorted with laughter. She pulled his hair _out. _

Zero just looked at her. She seemed to stare at him for a while then she slapped her hands together and bowed slightly.

" Can you and Anna come to the Moon Dorms with me tonight? Kaname-senpai still hasn't answered my question yet and I want you guys to stand by me so I won't run away again!." She begged. Zero and I shared a look then we looked back to Yuuki.

_Again? So she had him before? But about what exactly._

Zero looked away towards the wall.

She continued," If Kaname-senpai continues not to tell me about me past. I won't be able to move forward."

_Her past? So that's what she's all flustered about._

_ " _We will." I told her and wrapped a comforting arm around her waist.

" I'll do as you say, only if you truly want to know..." remarked Zero.

. . . . . .

I heeded the advice if the Chairman and got myself some air. Doing a small bit of guardian duty to get myself some exercise. Standing outside the Moon Dorms I ushered girls away as nicely as I could and forced a kind smile. They obeyed almost instantly and walked away, much to my surprise. I caught Yuuki talking to Kaname and walked to stand beside Zero, catching the last bits of the conversation.

" Wait until after changeover then I will listen to your question." He leaned closer and whispered something into her ear. She blushed.

After changeover the sunset had disappeared and the moon shown brightly in the sky. We waited for Kaname by a classroom. Yuuki and I sat on the floor while Zero stood by the window.

Yuuki looked to see Zero staring at her. " Zero, what is it."

He sighed. " I was just thinking. What if the reason you lost your memories was related to that guy. If you can bear it or not..."

She smiled innocently. " These past ten years overlap with his. If it is him and he betrays me my feeling would never change..."

I focused on her with astonishment screaming from my features. _Her feelings would never change? What if he betrayed her in the most horrible way imaginable. There is no way a person's feeling's cant change if they are betrayed be another. It's insane._

That moment Kaname and his group of friends came walking down the hall. They stopped in front of us.

" Yuuki." said Kaname. He turned away from her to his group. "Can I ask you to leave?" They nodded and turned around ambling away.

" Im sorry to ask you here Kaname-senpai." She apologized with a bowed head.

" That's fine. What matter's is you really are a mean girl Yuuki." He said. _Yuuki's mean? What did she do to him?_

_ " _Although you know my feeling clearly, You still brought Kiryuu-kun and that _dog _with you as well. Im am very disappointed.

I was murderous. A loud snarl came up and out my throat making Yuuki jump. _THAT DOG?! HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!_

Zero clamped a restraining hand down onto my wrist even though his expression was just as cold as mine.

" I begged them both to come with me. To stop senpai from changing the subject again."

" Ah, About when I told you I love you right?" He smirked. I gave a hushed growl. Zero pulled me up against a wall and leaned on it next to me. Non-verbally telling me to calm down.

" Kaname- senpai, about my past. You're connected to it right?"

They gazed at each other and slowly Kaname smiled.

Yuuki frowned, " Why wont you tell me the truth! I beg you!"

" You are the only one that could give me warmth. I've always been afraid that if you knew the truth you would come to hate me." He said sadly.

" I would never hate you." she confessed. This was going in completely the wrong direction.

" Then," he pulled her close so their for heads were touching. " Would you become my lover?"

I let my anger get to me to quickly and slammed a fist into the wall. He had played on her emotions. He had changed the subject entirely. That daft sap. I suddenly wanted to rip his head off.

" Let go of me! I don't want my past to be put off anymore!" She yelled trying to pull away but Kuran held her in place.

" Since you want to confront me face to face I won't loiter around either."

" Liar." whispered Yuuki.

" I am not lying. If you really want to know you have to listen to me."

Yuuki gave in and let Kaname hug her. And just like that... he blew her off a second time.

. . . . . .

I stalked angrily back and forth i the grass near the fountain the next day. Two things were making me very angry. One Kaname and the other? Kaname. One, he had refused to give Yuuki the answer she desperately wanted. Talking about 'becoming lovers' and look of defeat on her face almost made _me _cry. Kaname was an unfavorable being. So cruel.

I put my hands on either side of my head and snarled loudly to myself. Second, he had called me a dog. It was cruedly offensive. If he was in my shoes and he would be able to suffer with himself. To know what I knew... that there was no cure to this sickness. To live in pain and suffering. To have your parents slaughtered brutally in front of you. And then being bitten by a pureblood. To have you mind completely focused on your brother you thanked the gods wasn't there. But no. He never would experience that.

I walked over to the fountain and watched my fingernails extend into vicious wolf like claws. Raising an arm I brought it towards the fountain, smashing the stone on contact. A large chunk of the stone flew a ways away while others flew through the air and landed in the grass. My anger going completely out of me I slid to the ground and cried.

A smell suddenly filled the air. It flew towards me from my left. I looked and perched on a building was Kaname. He had an unconscious Yuuki in his arms and was feeding her his blood.

I gazed up, horrified. He was turning her into a beast. I could do nothing but watch as her aura changed completely. Her human aura drifting away slowly to only be replaced by...

_A Pureblood Aura._

*** That's it for chapter 20! Hope you like! Now I can finally write what has been on my mind since the beginning of writing this story. The Ending. I know that you are disappointed that I am telling you this but it is the truth. Please review. Next chapter coming soon!***


	21. Chapter 21

*** I got right to writing this chapter! I will make amends to the last chapter I admit I was a bit harsh about that happened to Anna but it had to go that way. I promise this chapter will be nicer :) R&R! **

_Last chapter:_

_" BLOOD SUCKING LEECH!" I yelled down the hallway and then shut the door and wandered into Cross's kitchen for food. I needed something to eat. Dealing with purebloods always made me hungry._

The attacks did not die down over the next few days. As usual I stayed up in my room.

" You've got to get out of your room sometime or another." pleaded Cross from the other side of my bedroom door.

There was a pregnant pause. " Zero let Ichiru join the Day Class."

I shot up and yanked open the door. " Ichiru's back?! Why. How is Zero!" I shouted frantically.

" Why don't you go and see. But be careful, your still weak-" He warned.

" Yeah yeah. Ill be careful!" I said hurriedly and jogged around him. Class were over so it wouldn't be much of a hassle to get to Zero.

I hurried to Zero's last class. I saw him walk out of his class and down the hallway.

" Zero!" I called. He turned abruptly and caught me in a hug when i reached him.

" Anna! What are you doing out of bed. You should be resting." Zero berated and rubbed my head affectionatly.

" I know." I scoffed and playfully swatted his hand away. " I heard about Ichiru."

His face turned sour. " So?"

" So?" I gasped. " Why did he come back. I thought he left for good!"

" I don't know... come on." He replied and put an arm around my shoulders guiding my down the hall.

We rounded a corner and came face to face with Yuuki... and Ichiru.

Zero yanked Yuuki away from Ichiru. " Have you come to get me for revenge?"

" What? The reason you agreed to let me transfer wasn't because you wanted to comfort your poor little brother? Anyway, its not like you woul wait obediently for me to take my revenge right? Whatever." he said and turned with a dismissive wave of his hand. " I'm leaving, you have to show me my dorm number later." And with that he left and disappeared around the corner. Zero and I scowled. _What an idiot. _Yuki reached up and tugged on Zero's hair. Hard. He turned sharply and glared at her. My eyes grew wide and I put a hand on my mouth to hide a wide smile.

" What on earth! Why did you do that!" I stared at her hand to see hairs. I snorted with laughter. She pulled his hair _out. _

Zero just looked at her. She seemed to stare at him for a while then she slapped her hands together and bowed slightly.

" Can you and Anna come to the Moon Dorms with me tonight? Kaname-senpai still hasn't answered my question yet and I want you guys to stand by me so I won't run away again!." She begged. Zero and I shared a look then we looked back to Yuuki.

_Again? So she had him before? But about what exactly._

Zero looked away towards the wall.

She continued," If Kaname-senpai continues not to tell me about me past. I won't be able to move forward."

_Her past? So that's what she's all flustered about._

_ " _We will." I told her and wrapped a comforting arm around her waist.

" I'll do as you say, only if you truly want to know..." remarked Zero.

. . . . . .

I heeded the advice if the Chairman and got myself some air. Doing a small bit of guardian duty to get myself some exercise. Standing outside the Moon Dorms I ushered girls away as nicely as I could and forced a kind smile. They obeyed almost instantly and walked away, much to my surprise. I caught Yuuki talking to Kaname and walked to stand beside Zero, catching the last bits of the conversation.

" Wait until after changeover then I will listen to your question." He leaned closer and whispered something into her ear. She blushed.

After changeover the sunset had disappeared and the moon shown brightly in the sky. We waited for Kaname by a classroom. Yuuki and I sat on the floor while Zero stood by the window.

Yuuki looked to see Zero staring at her. " Zero, what is it."

He sighed. " I was just thinking. What if the reason you lost your memories was related to that guy. If you can bear it or not..."

She smiled innocently. " These past ten years overlap with his. If it is him and he betrays me my feeling would never change..."

I focused on her with astonishment screaming from my features. _Her feelings would never change? What if he betrayed her in the most horrible way imaginable. There is no way a person's feeling's cant change if they are betrayed be another. It's insane._

That moment Kaname and his group of friends came walking down the hall. They stopped in front of us.

" Yuuki." said Kaname. He turned away from her to his group. "Can I ask you to leave?" They nodded and turned around ambling away.

" Im sorry to ask you here Kaname-senpai." She apologized with a bowed head.

" That's fine. What matter's is you really are a mean girl Yuuki." He said. _Yuuki's mean? What did she do to him?_

_ " _Although you know my feeling clearly, You still brought Kiryuu-kun and that _dog _with you as well. Im am very disappointed.

I was murderous. A loud snarl came up and out my throat making Yuuki jump. _THAT DOG?! HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!_

Zero clamped a restraining hand down onto my wrist even though his expression was just as cold as mine.

" I begged them both to come with me. To stop senpai from changing the subject again."

" Ah, About when I told you I love you right?" He smirked. I gave a hushed growl. Zero pulled me up against a wall and leaned on it next to me. Non-verbally telling me to calm down.

" Kaname- senpai, about my past. You're connected to it right?"

They gazed at each other and slowly Kaname smiled.

Yuuki frowned, " Why wont you tell me the truth! I beg you!"

" You are the only one that could give me warmth. I've always been afraid that if you knew the truth you would come to hate me." He said sadly.

" I would never hate you." she confessed. This was going in completely the wrong direction.

" Then," he pulled her close so their for heads were touching. " Would you become my lover?"

I let my anger get to me to quickly and slammed a fist into the wall. He had played on her emotions. He had changed the subject entirely. That daft sap. I suddenly wanted to rip his head off.

" Let go of me! I don't want my past to be put off anymore!" She yelled trying to pull away but Kuran held her in place.

" Since you want to confront me face to face I won't loiter around either."

" Liar." whispered Yuuki.

" I am not lying. If you really want to know you have to listen to me."

Yuuki gave in and let Kaname hug her. And just like that... he blew her off a second time.

. . . . . .

I stalked angrily back and forth i the grass near the fountain the next day. Two things were making me very angry. One Kaname and the other? Kaname. One, he had refused to give Yuuki the answer she desperately wanted. Talking about 'becoming lovers' and look of defeat on her face almost made _me _cry. Kaname was an unfavorable being. So cruel.

I put my hands on either side of my head and snarled loudly to myself. Second, he had called me a dog. It was cruedly offensive. If he was in my shoes and he would be able to suffer with himself. To know what I knew... that there was no cure to this sickness. To live in pain and suffering. To have your parents slaughtered brutally in front of you. And then being bitten by a pureblood. To have you mind completely focused on your brother you thanked the gods wasn't there. But no. He never would experience that.

I walked over to the fountain and watched my fingernails extend into vicious wolf like claws. Raising an arm I brought it towards the fountain, smashing the stone on contact. A large chunk of the stone flew a ways away while others flew through the air and landed in the grass. My anger going completely out of me I slid to the ground and cried.

A smell suddenly filled the air. It flew towards me from my left. I looked and perched on a building was Kaname. He had an unconscious Yuuki in his arms and was feeding her his blood.

I gazed up, horrified. He was turning her into a beast. I could do nothing but watch as her aura changed completely. Her human aura drifting away slowly to only be replaced by...

_A Pureblood Aura._

*** That's it for chapter 20! Hope you like! Now I can finally write what has been on my mind since the beginning of writing this story. The Ending. I know that you are disappointed that I am telling you this but it is the truth. Please review. Next chapter coming soon!***


	22. Chapter 22

**_* _****Most of you are freaking out because I've posted 2 chapters in 2 days but mostly because of what is in them. Yes I have turned Kaname evil :) Well to her anyway. I can't wait to finish this story and start all over to write a new one! So here is chapter 21!. -looks at the number- (0.0) Wow ive written quite a bit. So im going to quit babbling and let you read on! Enjoy and R&R! ( i have told to R&R enough times that you should just do it automatically :)) BYE FOR NOW . ***

**P.S mostly half of this chpater is Yuuki's memory with a twist XD lets see if you like it! I almost go a little Inception on you guys soo you should be happt about that lolZ**

_Last chapter:_

_A smell suddenly filled the air. It flew towards me from my left. I looked and perched on a building was Kaname. He had an unconscious Yuuki in his arms and was feeding her his blood._

_I gazed up, horrified. He was turning her into a beast. I could do nothing but watch as her aura changed completely. Her human aura drifting away slowly to only be replaced by..._

_A Pureblood Aura._

Struggling to my feet I ran towards the building. I looked to the very top and saw Zero standing there. His gun pointed directly at Kaname's heart.

His voice reached my ears and it was beyond mad. It was vicious.

" I knew it, Yuuki's blood. I recognized the smell then..._THE PRESENCE OF TWO VAMPIRES! KURAN YOU TURNED YUUKI-"_

_ " _Stop it Zero! He is... he is my... older brother."

I staggered to a halt. _Her older brother? Why hadn't I seen this before! They look so similar now that she said. But she's human, or was until quite recently. Literally like five minutes ago. But siblings? I heard about their family. They only had Kaname as a son. They didn't have a daughter?! I had to find out more._

I focused my mind onto her's and latched onto what she was seeing. The world around me disapeared. My mind flooded with her memories.

_Yuuki's memory from my perspective:_

_I stood besie 5 year old Yuuki. Her smiling face full of joy._

_ " Oni-sama has come home!" she cried happily and ran to the opening door. There appeared a young Kaname who came up to about my nose._

_ " Welcome home Oni-sama!" she cried and hugged him with her small arms around his waist._

_ " I'm back." Kaname smiled and bent over to hug the small Yuuki who clung to him._

_ " Kaname?" said a feminine voice behind me. I turned to stare at the beautiful woman. " You enjoy yourself with Takuma-kun?" she asked, smiling._

_ " Yeah, thanks for letting me play with him." Kaname said looking up at her._

_ " I'm so glad." She smiled and then lifted a hand to her chin. " It's so strange..."_

_ He gave her a questioning look._

_ " My strategy was for Takuma-kun to have a great influence on you. Frankly coming home somewhat changed. They were just plans though..." the women trailed off and peered down at her son. " He hasn't changed right?" she repeated and got nose to nose with Kaname. _

_From here the look of slight distess on his face made me giggle. Who was this women anyway. A man suddenly appeared next her and looked at the women quizzically._

_I realized that this man and this women were Yuuki and Kaname's parents. Haruka and Juri Kuran._

_~Scene change~_

_The four of them sat on the two expensive looking couches. I perched myself on the arm of the couch on Kaname's side._

_ " Father," he said, his eyes morose. " Yuuki always wants to go above ground, wont you let her?"_

_ Haruka looked at Kaname. " We have to hide Yuuki's existence from the other vampires, so for that sake, no... lately the Senate wants to use Purebloods for the value of our existence and our blood. We cannot oppose them. Yuuki is still young. The likes of them wouldn't want anything to do with her."_

_ Kaname hugged Yuuki with such tenderness. I couldn't help but reach out and brush his shoulder. I made no contact. My hand when through his shoulder. Suddenly everyone stiffened and gasped._

_A presence filled the house. It was the most unpleasant feeling. I shivered. Even though these were Yuuki's memories a cold sweat broke along my spine. Haruka and Juri shot up telling Kaname and Yuuki to stay put and ran up the stairs to the front door. I followed close behind and gave one last glimpse at the two young figures before turning a corner and disappearing with Haruka and Juri._

_Outside stood a man. His features resembled Haruka and Juri. Moving out of the door I squeezed past the two and stood outside in the snow. My school uniform doing almost nothing to keep me warm._

_ " Your under the Senate's surveillance and yet you come out onii-sama."_

_So he's his their brother? What's going on._

_ " You guys are hiding something. I've come to take the princess." He smiled wolfishly. His fangs protruded largly in a toothy grin. Then I remembered his name. Rido. He had been counted as a rouge killer. _

_ I felt a familiar presence outside of this memory where I am still standing in the Academy grounds. I felt that person touch my shoulder. No! If they touch me while I'm looking into a memory they'll be dragged into what I am seeing! I was helpless to stop the action of my brain automatically pulled that person in. I could do nothing! I knew that if there were more than two people in a memory they could be seen by the people in the memory. And it wasn't a good time this time. I had learned that a while back when I tried it with my family._

_ A shimmering image appeared nex to me. I cursed aloud. I was careless about leaving myself in some completetly exposed place where anyone could get to me. _You are such a complete moron Anna!_ I screamed at myself. The figure started shape and all I could think about was _please let it not be Kaname please please please! He would kill me on the spot! _I watched the three purebloods standing there to see if they had noticed us yet. No not yet. Glancing over at the forming personage I saw that it was a boy, but as the boy continues to form I saw it was Zero. When he finished forming he looked around in total confusion. I could keep my mouth shut infront of them anymore. I didn't care if they noticed me, what harm could they do anyway._

_ " Good lord Zero!" I screamed at him. " Take your hand off me and get out of my head." He snapped his head towards me._

_ " What the- you dragged me in your freaking head. I couldn't do anything. It's your-" He stopped and turned slowly towards the three people standing there as did I._

_ " Oops." was all I said. Letting my anger out wasn't the best idea. They were staring at us with shock and facination written on their faces._

_ " Well well well. " Laughed Rido. " What do we have here? Hmm?" Zero tensed and bared his fangs at him and reached for his gun. I stopped him without taking my eyes off the three purebloods and the level D vampires behind Rido. " It won't work I whispered in his ear. "Your in someone's memory. Don't do anything stupid or you could screw it up." I hissed._

_ " A pitiful ex-human?" He sneered. " Your a hunter also? How interesting." He looked over at me. " And what do we have here. A wolf/human girl? Oh brother you are full of surprises." cackled Rido._

_And for the first time Haruka and I shared befuddled looks. _

_ " He didn't send us here. I came here myself... through someone's memory." I confessed._

_ " And who's would that be?" Rido asked. I stayed silent._

_ " Pureblood vampire's." spat Zero. I sighed and yanked Zero's gun away from him from inside his jacket pocket. He stared at me. I lifted the gun and fired. He fell dead at my feet and somewhere above Zero's hand fell away from my shoulder. I smiled and waved at Rido. " See you real soon." I told him and faded away._

_~End of Yuuki's memory~_

I woke next to Zero. I had not gotten to see the entire memory but to see Rido was enough. Zero was still unconscious so I dragged him to the grass and ran. I don't know where, I just had to run. To Yuuki. Yes, I had to see Yuuki. I ran around a bend in a path and happened to be looking down, smacked right into Takuma and Shiki. I fell backward upon hitting Shiki's chest.

" Hey Anna-chan! What are you doing out here." Takuma asked without a smile. Which he usually had on his face.

" Oh crap! I'm so sorry Takuma and Shiki! I didn't see you there!" I told them and rubbed the back of my head.

" Oh it's no biggie." said Takuma who ghosted a small smile. Shiki had his head down and wasn't looking at me.

" Shiki?" I asked with a giggle. " I didn't hurt you or anything. Why are you acting so melancholy." Placing a han don his shoulder I shook it gently. " Hey..."

Shiki's head slowly lifted and then I saw his eyes. I jerked away and stumbled back. One was red and the other was blue.

" YOU!" He snarled ferociously.

" You!" I hissed back at him. I backed away and turned changing into a wolf and sprinting as fast away as I could.

_Rido was alive? He's alive and he took over Shiki's body. He's alive?! Oh no... This is bad! From awful right straight to horrendous._

*** You guys wanted Rido so I gave you Rido! You guys better love me forever ahaha jk but stil... **

anywayZZZZZZ **chapter 21 DONE chapter 22? Here I come!**


	23. Chapter 23

*** Chapter 22, *sighs* oh boy. Its almost over. *tears up* *then tears quickly dry* That's why I'm going to write a second book! haha . This chapter will have some prison time in it. Just like the anime with Zero . :) So hope you like it! It will be long! so you will have more to enjoy!***

_Last Chapter:_

_Shiki's head slowly lifted and then I saw his eyes. I jerked away and stumbled back. One was red and the other was blue. _

_" YOU!" He snarled ferociously. _

_" You!" I hissed back at him. I backed away and turned changing into a wolf and sprinting as fast away as I could._

_Rido was alive? He's alive and he took over Shiki's body. He's alive?! Oh no... This is bad! From awful right straight to horrendous._

Making a run for Yuuki's room I skidded to a stop before running into a man. The force was enough to knock him down and me to land on top of him. I looked at his face and smiled.

" Ey?! Master? What are you doing here!" I asked, surprised that he had shown up to Cross Academy again after he had left.

" I came to see Zero." He grunted. " Can you get off me?" I scrambled up on my feet and watched him dust himself off. " You're heavy!" He exclaimed with a glint in his eye. I gasped and punched him hard enough to bruise.

" You're such a jerk!" i growled but smiled again. " Zero is in his room. I think." I told Master. He started walking and I followed him. When we reached Zero's door I knocked banged on it. " Zero?"

The door creaked open and Zero's pissed looking face came into view. The room was dark.

" Your turning into a hermit! Stupid student..." said Yagari and walked past Zero into his room.

I saw the chairman sitting on Zero's bed. " Don't. Kiryuu-kun isn't in the mood for that right now. Lots of things just happened. give him your sympathy." He scolded half hearted.

" Chairman," Asked Zero who was leaning up against the wall nearest to the drawn curtains. " Did you know everything?"

_He's referring to Yuuki, _I thought sadly.

" Yes." Cross confessed, he bowed his head with guilt. Zero's head rose to meet the chairman's gaze. His face shown only outrage and hatred for his adopted father. I stepped back a bit from the force of the glare. I had never seen him so mad before. The chairman began to stutter over his words.

" K-Kiryuu-kun, don't be mad! T-there are t-things one can't say! You should understand right?" The force of Zero's glare lessened a bit but it was still strong.

Yagari began to speak, Zero's and my attention turned to him.

" There is one other Pureblood whose whereabouts have been unknown, other than Shizuka. I was investigating the lead and it led me here. While I was traveling I received an order from the Association. " Restrain the fragment of the Kiryuu twins, Zero." It said."

" Rido." I answered Yagari. They all looked at me in confusion.

" Who?" Asked Yagari who meanwhile played with his ever present cigarette.

" Kuran, Rido. The pureblood vampire you were investigating. He's alive... And I know where he is."

. . . . . .

" Hey let go of me will you." I yelled at Yagari who dragged me down with Zero into the dungeons (**Prison is such a boring word lolz) **He threw Zero into a large cell. Leting go of me to fix my jacket.

" Why are you putting Zero in a cell!" I said in alarm. Zero didn't seem to care.

" Until the situation is cleared you will stay here. If you want company I can always throw Anna in here with you." He said and pushed me towards the locked door. I threw his hand off me and stormed up the stairs. _I hate him! _

Storming across the Academy grounds a sudden aura filled the air. Rido, he was back in his original form. I shuddered with disgust. Great... just great.

I jerked to a stop when a gun shot sounded and the scent of Zero's blood washed over me. I shouldn't have left him alone. I sprinted back the way I had come earlier and then my vision began to swim. I stopped and shook my head to try and right myself. My eyes closed and I fell towards a black obis.

. . . . .

Cross and Yagari POV:

They walked through the grounds of Cross Academy. Yagari sported his rifle while Cross had out his sword. The grounds were quiet after they two had rounded up all of the day class and out them somewhere safe.

" Did you ever think it would come to this?" Cross asked Yagari who looked around him at the trees searching for any signs of vampires.

" No. It's your fault you know. You wanted to create a _peaceful_ environment and now look what its come to. War with a pureblood." He grumbled. A level E came into view and he whipped his gun out and shot the level E in the head with a frown.

" Hey Kaien-" Yagari began but a low feral snarl interrupted him. They both turned and saw a white wolf. Its hackles were raised and it stared at them with a glowing red eyes. It started to walk towards them then around them. Cross stared at the wolf. Recognition grabbed him. It was Anna-chan. He glanced toward Yagari who had his gun raised and was following her movements.

" Yagari ! Don't shoot her!" He said

" It's a wolf who's going to attack us if I don't." He said in a low voice full of consentration and gave a low cry as a fist him on the arm.

" It's Anna! Do not shoot." He growled, his face becoming a mask of seriousness.

" What? Anna-" Yagari stopped and stared at the spot where Anna no longer was. He turned a full 360 degrees. " Where did she go!" he said. A white blur leaped out of the bushed in front of him and knocked him over. " Yagari!" He heard Kaien cry. He wrestled with the wolf on the ground several times he managed to somehow avoid her sharp white fangs that made an attempt to rip his face off. Midway through the wrestle he let go of his gun. Shoot.

Anna somehow pinned Yagari onto his back and was baring her teeth at him. His presently slow mind conjured a question. Why in the world was she suddenly attacking them? Wasn't she in her right mind.

" Cross." he said out of the corner of his mouth. " What's wrong with her."

" She was bitten by a pureblood. This is the effect of it. She blacks out and then turns into this." He explained and bent down very very slowly to pick up Yagari's gun. Cross cursed when Anna's head snapped up and she lunged at him. Time turned into slow motion. Kaien twirled the gun in midair and brought the butt of the gun down on the side of her head. She was knocked out instantly.

" Let's take her to another cell. The other one has Zero in it and I doubt he will want to be in the same room with a crazy girl." said Cross sadly.

. . . . .

Regular POV (Anna):

I woke with a searing headache. I reached up to feel the side of my head which held a goose egg sized bump. The second thing I noticed was that I was in a prison cell it was about a 30 by 30 squarefoot cell with lamps burning on the wall opposite the cell door.

" What happened?" I groaned and rolled onto my back. My body felt like it was being held over a volcano.

" You blacked out." came a familiar voice. I rolled onto my side and proped myself on my elbow.

The Headmaster and Yagari stood on the other side of the cell door.

" Again!" I gasped.

" What do you mean again! This has happened before? Why didn't you tell me!" scolded Cross angrily.

" Of couse i wasn't going to- AAHH!" I screamed as a snapping sound came from my body. I jerked and hunched over as my bones slowly reshaped. My shoulders dislocated and popped into a different position. Then my elbows and wrists followed.

" ANNA!" screamed Yagari and Cross at the same time and started to unlock the door.

" NO!" I cried. " Get away from me! Don't come in here!" I curled into a downward C as my spine altered into a canines. Each bone almost up out of my skin and cracking into a new shape. I bellowed and fell to my side. Tears poured down my face. _It hurts so bad! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts. _

_ " Please go!" _I sobbed, desperately. They hesitated and then Yagari was the first to leave, running up the stairs and disappearing. Kaien looked at me with the most sorrowful eyes I had ever seen him use.

" I'll come back." was all he said and vanished with a blink of an eye.

I was left alone to my pain.

. . . . .

I had no sense of time. Had seconds passed? Minutes? Hours? A day? I lay on the cold stone flow of the cellar surrounded by blood and sick. It was dark and damp. Only the low florescent glow of the two lamps on the wall were the only source of light.

My body was curled into a fetal position. I eased out of it and sat up gingerly. And then collapsed back on the ground. My body refusing to cooperate, but I forced it to. Staggering to my feet I took slow steps and made my way towards the cell door. I grabbed the bars and jerked my hands back crying out. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were burned. The bars we covered in anti-vampire silver. I kicked the bars in frustration and they bent slightly. " What the..." How did I become this strong? I kicked them again and they bent even more. Yes. After repeating this several times did I have enough leeway to escape. I quirmed through and bit my lip as pain shot through my body. Apparently it wasn't done giving me grief.

Taking the stairs one by one I managed to get out to the grounds. Clothes and my gun. Those were the first things that popped into my head. And I made my way to my room as fast as my battered body would let me.

Arriving to my room after having to break down the front door of the Day Class Dorm I walked over to my room and scrambled for my gun. Finding it i tossed it on the bed and shred off my dirty uniform and replaced it with a white tee-shirt, jeans, hunter boots and a hunter coat that I left undone. Snatching my gun off the bed I stalked out of my room, down the main staircase and out the door into the night.

. . . . .

Cross POV (very short):

I had left Yagari incharge of the front gate where a very large number of level E's had gathered. More than a hundred. Kuran Rido was insane. This whole thing was insane. Thinking of my promise to Anna I rushed towards the cell underground. The wooden door had been kicked apart. I manuevered around the sharp wood that stuck out towards me and ran down the steps.

" Anna?" I called and gasped. She wasn't in here. The bars of her cell were bent large enough for someone her size to squeeze through. She had escaped.

" Dang it, Anna what are you thinking..." I trailed off and ran back the way I came.

. . . . .

Running as fast as my legs could carry me I ran towards nothing. Hoping my feet would lead me somewhere. A large rumbling shook the ground and a huge explosion sounded ontop of the moon dorm. My eyes snapped up to see a huge mass of vines erupt from the building along with Zero.

_Are those Zero's vines? How in the world... _My feet began to push me in that direction, and as I got closer I spotted Yuuki, Aidou and Rido as well... Rido. He was back into his true form. The way I remembered him to be. Rido suddenly disappeared and I slowed as the vines retreated. My help was no longer needed in that department.

Someone materialized right next to me and I instantly backed off. I phased and looked up at him. Fear creeped up my spine.

Rido stood about 10 feet from me. A large smile plastered to his face.

" Your coming with me." He said and materialized right next to me, grabbed me by the neck and I was transported to the Moon Dorms walkway, a long way from the moon dorm and about 50 feet from the ground. he dropped me and I tried to make a get away. blood whips wrapped around my arms and legs preventing me from moving anywhere.

" Let me go!" I yelled at him and twisted my body to see a ridiculously horrifying amount of bodies piled up against a pillar and him sitting on top. He grabbed a random person from the pile and fed until he turned to dust. I growled with disgust. The blood ropes only tightened and I winced.

" Sadist." I snarled and twisted in my bonds even tighter. " What do you need me for?" I asked him for his and my amusement.

" Bait. And for my amusement for the time being." He chuckled and grabbed another body devouring just like the first.

" Why don't you just kill me. I'd rather die then be an _amusement _to you."

He suddenly appeared nex to me and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes.

" Careful. I will kill you. I just need a reason to. It would be a shame to kill you now." he said and I spat at his face. He backhanded me and I spat blood on the ground. I laughed weakily. " Coward. What are you afraid of." I looked challengly at him.

" RIDO!" Yuuki's voice called. _No! _

" Yuuki, no! Get away from him." Another hit to my face this time a slap. " Shut your mouth, Pup! This doesn't concern you." Rido snarled and turned to Yuuki who had the familiar faces of the Night Class right on her heels.

" Step away from Anna, Rido. And let her go." She ordered and weilded Artemis pointing it at him.

" As you wish my dear." He said and let me go. I stumbled forward then ran towards the group. I rubbed my smarting cheek and gave a loud gutteral snarl aimed at him. THe blood whips that had been holding me earlier wrapped around Yuuki's arms, legs, and throat and draggered her toward him then turned her to face us.

The Night Class ran forward to help her. But when they got closer they were suddenly held in place and unable to move by strings of black smoke that circled around their bodies.

" Rido let me go!" Cried Yuuki as she struggled with the bonds.

" You know, your acting exactly like Juri did the first time I drank her blood..." While he was talking to her I was frantically looking about for a way to get past Rido and attack him from behind. AHA! There were multiple trees about 30 feet high and there were some leafless branches. I phased and jumped using my powerful muscles to soften the landing. Once I was successfully on the grounds I ran to the last tree and got on the highest branch. I bunched up my hind legs and kicked of the branch. I sailed up into the air and over the wall. I must have been subconsciously accurate because when I sailed over the wall I came face to face with Rido. I snarled as I flew towards his head. He looked straight at me and made a motion with his hand. An invisible force slammed me to the ground. Dirt and pebbles sprayed up from the ground as I came in full contact with the opposite wall. Something cracked and from the pain I guessed it was a rib.

" Mmm." I groaned and struggled to my feet.

" You underestimate me, dog." He snarled and snatched me up by the throat. And for the first time I became scared facing this man. He gripped my throat tighter and I began gasping for breath. I clawed his arm, causing blood to drip steadily to the ground.

" You dare spill the blood of a pureblood? My, my you are a feisty one." I mused and flung me back across the walkway. This time I hit my head on the ground right at Aidou's feet. my rib screamed in protest. I crawled across the ground and used the stone railing to heave myself up.

" Stop this Anna. You're being stupid." I heard Aidou hiss. I ignored him and gave a full on glare in Rido's direction.

" Drop dead." I deadpanned. Rido's aura became darker than black.

He slammed me into the railing. And to my credit I didn't cry out.

" No. It is you who's going to _drop dead._" And a large clawed hand swung towards me.

. . . .

Night Class POV:

Rido pinned Anna against the wall. Her face contorted in pain.

" No. It is you who's going to drop dead." he said and swung a hand down towards her throat. His claws sunk deep into her throat and tore across her jugular. She did not get to make a single sound. Blood sprayed from the main artery in her neck and arked through the air. It landed on the ground with a sickening splat. Some drops managed to land on our shoes. We gagged at the sight of Anna. He loosened his grip on her as blood trickled in a steady flow down the corner of her mouth and throat. Then with a huge smile he lifter her over the edge and said, " Drop." he let her go and we listened. A sickening thunk confirmed her destination. " Dead."

" AAAANNAAAA! NNNOOOOOO!" came an anguished, horrified scream.

*** Well chapter 22 is done. And this story is coming to a close, sadly. But it is not finished yet. There is still more to write. Please review. :)***


	24. Chapter 24

This is the last chapter of this book. My story is finally coming to a close. It has been roughly 1 year since I have started this story. I want to thank every SINGLE one of you guys who gave your advice and told me how much you loved every bit of it. I could not have done it without you. You kept me motivated and inspired.

**I dedicate this chapter to all of my fans. I love you guys. No go and read! **

Cross and Kaname POV:

Cross and Kaname stood on the steps of the Academy, having a pretty good view of the Moon Dorms walkway. Cross used his sword as support for his tired body. He had killed every single one of those level D vampires outside his school's front gate.

The sun was starting to rise but it had not made its appearance just yet. A large glowing light and a few large bangs caught his attention. So did a falling body.

" Who just fell of the the walkway!" He gasped and watched the body disappear from sight.

Kaname appeared next to him. " I don't know. I'll go see. You stay here."

. . . . .

Regular POV:

When I fell over the edge of the building the last thing I saw before I fell was Zero who screamed my name.

Now I was awake and lying on the ground. blood was pooling steadily around my body. Each thump of my heart caused blood to have a steady flow out of my body.

I could not move. I was immobile from head to toe. My body screamed in white hot agony. If I tried to move it would only cause me more pain.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the the battle grounds of the Academy. The sounds of birds chirping and little animals scurying through the trees and bushes told me it was all over. It was over for me too. A single tear left my eye and down to my hairline. Hushed footsteps echoed through the quiet grounds. They got louder and a bush rustled before the figure came out. I heard him gasp.

" Don... act so... surprised.. K-kaname." I said. my throat throbbed with each word. i was glad I was still able to talk. Kaname kneeled at my side and stared down at me. I met his gaze and my eyes widened. His eyes shown horror. There was no faking in his eyes. He was being truthful with his emotions.

" I- I..."This was the first time he had nothing to say.

" I- if ... you... say ... you're sorry.. I will kill... you."

" I am." he said.

" Hah... if you are... then ... don't you remember that night... that I ... saved you?" he nodded. " ... you still ... have to pay your... debts... to me."

" What do you want me to do." He took my left hand and held it in between his.

" I ... want you... to kill me."

He shook his head. " I can't do that."

My eyebrow's furrowed. " Why."

" I can't kill a friend."

I let out a gasp. He... a friend? He treated me like garbage!

" Friend? You hated... me. You... insulted me... you hurt-."

" I know I did. I confess to all of those things. But you helped me in a lot of ways. And plus you saved me my life. I am truly grateful." he told me. He was telling the truth. I cracked a smile, despite the current situation. He stopped and lifted his head, tilting it as if he was listening for something. He frowned in distaste.

" Kiryuu is coming this way. I have to leave."

He squeezed my hand with his and started to let go but I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lifted myself off the ground to give him a hug.

" Thank you... for everything." I whispered and pecked a quick kiss on his cheek before letting go and easing myself down into the grass. He gave me a warm smile and got to his feet in one graceful movement.

" Bye." he said and disappeared.

" Bye." I said and waited for Zero.

" ANNA! Where are you!" I heard him yell desperately.

He crashed through the bushes and fell to my side.

" No! Anna please, oh go-"

" S-top... yelling." I murmured. I felt his hand flutter feather light over my neck, then strong and very gentle arms wrapped around the back of my waist and under my legs he shifted under me so I was resting comfortably in his lap with my head on his shoulder. Fatigue started to creep apon me because of my blood loss.

" Please don't die." he sobbed into my hair.

" There... is nothing... you can do... I'm dying anyway." I said tiredly. More blood escaped through my mouth and dripped onto Zero's already bloody shirt.

" What happened... to you." I asked. looking at his blood soaked shirt.

" Ichiru shot me. But I'm okay. Ichiru is dead."

More tears left my eyes in understanding. " I see."

I sagged a little more in Zero's arms and he tightened his grip on me alarmed.

" There has to be something. Please tell me. You have to live."

" Zero... I'm sorry." I closed my eyes and rested my head onto his shoulder once more.

" Your the only family I have left." He said and bent his head down and kissed me. " I love you, Anna. You're my best friend."

I opened my eyes with effort. _So... tired. _" I love you too." My voice was barely above a whisper. I reached up a hand to run it through his hand and then cupped his face. Zero put a hand over mine and held it there.

I smiled and for the last time I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Forever this time.

. . . .

Zero's POV:

Her body went completely limp in my arms and my eyes snapped open. Anna's hand fell away from my face. Her heartbeat slowed and then stopped.

I let out a loud sob and hugged her body more tightly, rocking her from side to side. She was gone.

. . . .

No one's POV:

The car ride to the Hunter's Association was stone silent. No one said a word or looked at the two dead bodies of Ichiru and Anna in the back seat of the large SUV. Cross drove the car with Yagari in the passenger seat. Zero was in between the two. They were all still covered in blood, dirt and dust from this morning. For the first time during this long drive, Yagari spoke, causing both Zero and Cross to jump. Cross almost swerved into the other lane of traffic.

" I called the Hunter Association and I told them what happened. Everyone has gathered there to congratulate us. I didn't tell them about those two." he said and jerked his thumb at Anna and Ichiru.

Zero turned in his seat and stared at his family. His bottom lip quivered slightly. They were both in the same condition they had died in. Bloody. They had nothing to cover Anna's wounds in. He jerked his head back around and faced the front. As they neared the Hunter Association they pulled up along the curb and put the car into park. Cross roughly jerked the keys out of the ignition and threw them in the empty cup holder next to his seat not bothering to lock the car. Zero and Yagari got out and opened both doors in the back of the car. Zero carefully lifted Ichiru out of the car and used his foot to slam the car door shut.

Yagari did the same with Anna. They walked down the path towards the doors that would lead them inside the H.A.

The flood of voices sounded behind the door. Cheers and laughter could be heard. A single tear ran down Zero's cheek, he made no attempt to wipe it away. Zero looked left to see Yagari who was crying also. Never had he seen him cry. He did not say anything. Cross reached forward and opened the door slowly. The wood creaked and groaned from being opened and closed a few times.

They voices inside grew to a dull roar. Shuffles of feet were heard as the hunters moves to the sides of the enormous entrance hall. Kaien walked forward into the building with his head bowed not making any eye contact with anyone. Zero went in next, followed by Yagari.

The room went so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Everyone took in the sight of the two dead hunters in Zero and Yagari's arms.

" Let me though! Move!" shouted a voice and the crowd part to reveal Kaito. He began to run towards the group in the middle looking at Zero. " Where's Anna." Another tear escaped Zero's eye and Zero jerked his head in Yagari's direction. Kaito turned and saw a kneeling Yagari with Anna in his arms. She looked to be asleep except that her throat was... Kaito staggered away and threw up everything he had eaten earlier that day on the carpeted floor. No one complained.

Kaito turned back to Yagari and wiped his mouth in the process. Yagari handed Anna over to him and he clutched her limp frame in his arms. His body convulsed and shook with anguished cries.

" Annaaa!" His cries echoed about the entrance hall.

Outside everything was quiet. No birds. No cars. No people. Just silence.

**THE END OF BOOK 1**


End file.
